The Love They Can No Longer Deny
by Marissalyn
Summary: A Delena Love Story. Picks up after the winter finale of season 3. Damon and Elena are sneaking around to be together without hearing or seeing the judgy comments and stares from their friends and family. Just when they thought they had gotten rid of Klaus he's back and he's not quite ready to leave just yet. Delena and Steferine.
1. Chapter 1

He held securely to her waist as they walked through the woods. He kissed her temple as she begun to shiver. "You won't be cold for long." He whispered seductively into her ear. He had promised Elena that they would get away for a while and tried to not think of all that had happened in the past few weeks. Everyone was becoming suspicious of the two of them. Damon and Elena weren't exactly sure if their friends were ready to know about them. Caroline kept staring at them, and sometimes those stares were more than uncomfortable. Damon felt as if she could burn holes through him with the looks that she had taken a liking to giving him. But enough of that, this was their time. Stefan had gone AWOL with Katherine of all people. Damon didn't really like the fact that even though Klaus had freed Stefan of his compulsion, he still seemed to not be the boring Stefan he was known to be. His humanity was still gone and Damon and Elena both knew that. There had been something between Elena and Damon for the longest time all the way back to when they first met. Damon had felt the sexual frustration between them earlier and he knew that she deserved some time away from Mystic Falls. "Are we almost there?" "Just a little farther." She grumbled. "Do you want me to carry you?" Damon asked, expecting her to say no. Elena's eyes brightened and she stopped walking. "Please?" she asked. How could he say no? She was just so adorable. He nodded his head as she held open her arms with a sleepy look on her face. Damon picked her up newlywed style and continued his way to the cabin. The cabin was his father's at one point and he had left it to him before the whole thing with Katherine had begun. Then some twenty years ago, Stefan decided to fix it up and renovate it. He continued to walk until he left the edge of the woods and out into the opening of the lake. The cabin sat just beside the water, exactly how he remembered it. He could hear Elena's quiet breaths meaning she was asleep. He smiled to himself. He carried her through the threshold and into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed as she curled up into a ball and made the cutest sound as she rolled onto her side. He could just stare at her all night, she was just that beautiful. He walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her. He let out a sigh; he was completely at ease with the girl he loved resting beside him. She rolled onto her stomach and rested her hand on his chest. She had a small smile placed on her plump lips. She was just so cute. "I love you, Elena." He whispered into her hair. He just held her throughout the night, drifting to sleep with Elena so close to him.

Elena awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs. Her stomach growled. She looked around the room that she had slept in and she hadn't recognized where she was. She climbed out of the king sized bed and padded bare foot down the hallway following the scent of food. She found Damon in the huge granite kitchen standing over the stove with a spatula in hand. She smiled to herself, he was adorable. Damon had looked up then, and said, "Good morning gorgeous." Elena could feel her cheeks warm up. She ignored her reddened face and walked over to him. She rested a hand on his back and she said, "What's for breakfast?" Damon smiled and said, "Eggs, bacon, toast, me." She giggled at that last part and said, "Yum." She felt Damon stiffen under her hand and she smiled. He finished cooking the breakfast and placed everything onto the kitchen table. They sat down and ate. She kept stealing glances at Damon as he ate his breakfast quietly across the table. After they finished breakfast, she washed the dishes and he dried them. As she handed him the last plate, his fingers brushed her side. Damon sat the towel down on the granite counter top and as he did so he leaned over Elena's shoulder, his hot breath on her ear. As he pulled back, Elena turned around and placed a hand on his chest. He looked down at her a bit surprised. What she did next was all instinct. She leaned into him and pressed her lips onto his. The kiss was but a mere peck at first but as the heat grew between them, Damon deepened the kiss prodding his tongue at her lips, wanting her to welcome his tongue. Soon she let his tongue in as their tongues met and battled. His fingers were in her hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up by her ass as he carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed as he went to shut the curtains and turn the light off. It wasn't completely dark in the room only a little darker then with the light on. Her moved back to Elena and kissed her again. He pulled at her shirt until he had it off of her. She tugged his shirt off. Then she pulled away. He was confused. Elena dove under the covers and looked at him as she pulled her shorts off and threw them across the room. "Why are you hiding your gorgeous body?" She ducked under the covers and didn't come back up. He climbed onto the bed and yanked at the blankets playfully. She whined. "Either you come out, or I'll come under there." She whined again. He rolled his eyes as he went under the sheets. He saw her in her bra and panties, she was glaring at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm afraid of what you'll think of me naked." He was surprised at her answer. He started to reassure her, "Elena, I've wanted you for so long. I am more than a 100% positive that you are beautiful in your birthday suit." She folded her arms. He then said, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll undress first." She smiled at that. Damon dragged her out from under the covers and kissed her heatedly. He climbed off the bed and leered at her sexily. He undid his jeans and slid out of them in seconds. He was now just in a pair of grey boxer briefs. He then pulled down his underwear, Elena had imagined Damon many a time naked and none of those fantasies complimented his true naked form. He was beautiful. Damon caught her staring as she traced every inch of his body with her chocolate brown eyes. He crawled back onto the bed and over to her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "your turn." He placed his fingers on her skin and felt her tremble. She unclasped her bra as he pulled it down over her arms and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. He then tip toed his fingers down to her lacy panties. He tugged them off her in one swift movement. Damon then looked at her. He really looked at Elena Gilbert. His cerulean eyes traced her entire naked figure and smiled. "You are stunning." She smiled. Elena then became nervous, this was their first time and she wasn't on the pill. "Damon?" she breathed. "Yes?" He asked. "Do you have a, um condom?" He began to chuckle, Elena furrowed her brow at him. "Elena, I'm a vampire. You can't get pregnant from me." She had completely forgotten what he truly was. She nodded as he looked at her. "Stop looking and kiss me already." She said. She didn't have to tell him twice. He kissed her as he then trailed down her neck with kisses. She moaned slightly as his hands trailed down to her thighs. She grabbed a hold of his cock and yanked lightly. He groaned. He continued placing kisses down her olive toned stomach. When he reached her hips he looked up at her. He smiled at her and then went to kiss her inner thighs. He then abruptly stopped and trailed back up to her lips. She whined. Elena wanted to know why he had stopped. "Patience." He breathed into her ear. She knew he was teasing her and that he wasn't playing fair by making her all hot and bothered then just stop. She pecked him on the lips and then rolled on top of him. He wants to play games? I'll play games, Elena thought. She grazed his abs with her tongue as she started to lick down his happy trail. Right above his cock she gave him a devilish smile and kissed his shaft. She then moved back up to his mouth and rested her chin on his chest. He began to whine, "No fair!" She raised an eyebrow and said, "Patience." She mocked him. He said, "Fine, truce." She giggled. He started to kiss her again as he lowered to her breasts. He kissed each one and then moved up to suck on her neck. She moaned as she kneaded his hair. He grazed a fang down her shoulder and then kissed her lips roughly. She was tired of the foreplay; she just wanted him to be inside her. She grabbed a hold of his shaft and led it to her core. He didn't argue just smirked as he grabbed a hold of her waist and began to thrust inside of her. He pulled in and out, pounding each time deeper inside of her then the last. She started mewling and screaming as he began to move faster. They both began to breathe heavily. As Elena reached her climax, Damon pushed farther in as she moaned loud enough to hear across the lake. She came and soon after he finished as well with a moan. He collapsed beside her on the bed. He looked over at her, she was propped up on her elbow and grinning at him. He pulled at her hips dragging her closer to him. She rolled on top of him and laid her head on his left breast. She kissed his chest as he traced an invisible pattern onto her back. He traced her shoulder blades, her spine, trailing down to the small of her back and cupping her ass before inching his fingers back up to the back of her neck. She said, "I love you Damon." Without even thinking about it, he said, "I love you too, Elena." They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon opened his eyes to notice that no light was peeking behind the curtains. He looked around the room to see Elena bent over looking through the bottom drawer of the bureau. Her naked rear end was facing him. She had a cute tiny ass; he just wanted to grab it. She turned around and started to put on a pair of sweats. He asked, "Why are you getting dressed?" she smiled, "Because I want to." He pouted, "More than you want to stay in bed with me?" She smirked, "Why should I get back in bed?" He raised an eyebrow, "Because you know you want to." She giggled, "That may be true." She dropped her sweats and crawled back into bed. Damon kissed her passionately as she inched her hand down towards his length. She grabbed a hold of it and tugged on it. Elena could feel as he grew hard in her small clenched hand. She smiled and winked at him. She began to kiss down his abs and when she approached his cock, she looked up at him again as she licked down his shaft. She stuck the head in her mouth swirling her tongue. He stiffened as she took more than half of his dick in her mouth. She began to bob her head as he started moaning. He grabbed her hair guiding her mouth. He grabbed onto the head board, he knew he was close. Before another minute passed he came into the back of her throat. She swallowed him whole and licked her lips. She dragged her fingers back up his stomach and kissed him deeply. He grabbed her ass, pushing her closer to his lips. He took hold of her waist and picked her up. Damon carried Elena out to the living room and started kissing her up against the wall. He couldn't wait any longer; he had to be inside her. He took a hold of her hip bones and pushed himself inside of her. He rammed into her sides. He knew he would leave bruises on her beautiful body, but he couldn't help himself she was just so desirable. She breathed out of breath, "Harder." He moved faster in and out of her, thrusting harder every time. He kissed her, their tongues battling. Her legs were around his waist and he was holding her up by her ass. She clawed his back, knowing she wouldn't leave even a dent on his beautiful body. He moaned as she dug her nails in to his back. His moaning made her nipples hard, and he did notice. He rubbed her breasts and kissed her chin. She was at her peak. She came and he followed right after her. They slid to the ground. The hard wooden floor was cold making their sweat soon disappear. It was nearing December and Elena knew that Caroline and Bonnie would start to worry. But she never wanted to leave. She kissed Damon's lips, deepening the kiss. He flipped her over and kissed every inch of her body. She stifled moans as he grew closer to her center. When he did, he rubbed her as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Damon was all too curious; he wanted to know what she tasted like. He kissed her and eased his tongue inside. She wrapped her legs around his neck and intertwined her fingers in his beautiful locks of hair. She came as he licked her up. When he was down, Elena was breathing shallow breaths. He smiled up at her. Her hair, drenched in sweat was clinging to her forehead. Her whole body was drenched in sweat as well. She glistened, and that just made him grow hard. She noticed, but they were both tired. She kissed his lips. They have been going at it all day. He kissed her lips and said, "I think it's time you get a shower." He said. She smiled and said, "Why don't you join me?" He raised an eyebrow and didn't think twice before throwing her over his shoulder and heading for the bath tub. He turned on the water as the tub began to fill up. He dumped in some bubbles and lit a few candles. He turned the lights off and got in the tub. He pulled her in after him and sat her between his legs, her back facing him. He kissed her shoulder as she lay back on his chest. He noticed her eyes drooping, "Wow, you're tired my little sex monkey." She smiled up at him and kissed his chin since she couldn't quite reach his lips. Damon grabbed the shampoo bottle and massaged her head with it. She closed her eyes and sighed. He then washed his hair. When he wasn't looking, Elena opened one eye and smiled. She scooped up some bubbles in her hand and threw them at him. He looked at her and threw bubbles back at her. She threw them at his face, sticking to his face. He leaned into her to kiss her and she giggled leaning back as to not get bubbles in her mouth. But there wasn't much room and he grabbed her hips pulling her back to him. He kissed her and she forgot all about the bubbles. They kissed for a moment before pulling away out of breath. Elena grabbed a rag and scrubbed some soap on it. She then started to scrub Damon's chest. He was so adorable. He took the rag and started to wash her arms. After an hour of washing and some stolen kisses, they got out of the tub with bubbles clinging to their bodies. Damon grabbed an extra-large towel and wrapped them both in it. Damon kissed Elena on the nose and then picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and crawled in naked after her. He pulled her into his arms and just held her. She lay on top of him facing him. Her breasts pushed up on his chest. He ignores them, just wanting a moment with her that didn't involve sex. He kissed her cheek and held her close to his heart. They both soon drifted to sleep with their hands intertwined.

When Elena awoke the next morning, she had her legs wrapped around Damon's. Looked to his beautiful sleeping face and couldn't believe how lucky she was. She loved him so much that she just couldn't believe she waited this long to admit it to herself. She kissed his chest and ran her finger down his abs and back up again. He smiled in his sleep. She leaned up and kissed his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he stroked her hair. It was cold as she pulled the comforter up around the both of them. Their heads were under the covers and it was pretty dark under there. She tried to kiss him again but she ended up kissing his chin instead. He chuckled and put his hands on her cheeks, leaning in and kissing Elena on the lips. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her bare back. He ran a hand down her back and rested his hand on the small of her back. He kissed her shoulder and said, "I love you." She mumbled into his chest, "I love you too." Soon enough they got out of bed and Elena pulled on a pair of sweat s and a long sleeve shirt. Damon helped her dress; he had gotten a little sidetracked by kissing her shoulder blades and just her lips in general. They went out to the living room. Damon went to pop some popcorn while Elena looked for a movie to watch. Elena decided on a Meg Ryan movie, French kiss. As Elena sat down on the couch, Damon came in and set the bowl of popcorn down on the floor and covered Elena's eyes. "Guess who?" Elena made a face pretending like she didn't know and says, "Umm, maybe if you kiss me I'll know." He rolled his eyes and kissed her, still covering her eyes. "Oh, I know who that is, it's Mr. Salvatore." He smirked and hopped onto the couch next to her. He whispered into her ear, "Bingo." He said. She took a piece of popcorn and threw it at him. He dodged it and said, "Oh that's how it's going to be, huh?" She smiled and nodded her head. He picked up a hand full and threw it back at her. Soon enough they had forgotten about the popcorn and their shirts were off and they were in full make out mode. Elena straddled Damon on the couch. He had already hardened in his pants. She smiled at him as she stroked him through his sweats. She pulled off his sweats and winked at him before tugging on his boxer briefs with her teeth. He was now completely bare and she still had on pants. He wouldn't have that. He went to pull down her sweats when she slapped his hand and started nibbling on his neck. His hands were all over her. She dragged her tongue down his body and stroked his cock. He sighed in pleasure. He slid his hand down her pants. She was so wet. He growled. He stuck two fingers in her, she grinded his leg and moaned. She pulled her pants down and sat on his length. He went inside her and she started to ride him. She stuck her tongue in Damon's mouth and sucked on his lower lip. He moaned into her mouth. He couldn't take it, he had to have her. He forgot they were on the couch and fell onto the floor. As they hit the ground, he came inside her. He cursed himself; he didn't want to come yet. They were both out of breath. Damon looked up at the television and said, "So what's this movie about?" They both started to laugh and then Elena sucked in a breath and held her side. She looked like she was in pain, and then it dawned on him, they had fallen off the couch and he had landed on her. It was all his fault, if he hadn't gotten so carried away, this would have never happened. He pulled his dick out of her and sat up. Worry had washed over his face as he looked at her. He noticed that her hips were bruised a black and purple shade from yesterday. His cum was all over her thighs and she was still holding onto her side. "Elena, Are you ok?" She nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to sit up and she gasped. He pulled her hand away and noticed that her whole side was purple. "Fuck!" he shouted. "Elena, you are not ok. You need to go to the hospital." He lifted her up into his arms and rushed her to the bedroom. Damon stood Elena up as he rubbed a cold rag down her body to wash off some of the sweat and other liquids off of her. He sat her down on the bed as he helped her into a pair of panties and sweats. He pulled a t-shirt over her head and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. He picked her up in his arms and ran at vampire speed through the woods and onto the other side to his car. He sat her into the passenger seat and put the key into the ignition.

"Dr. Masterson, is Elena going to be ok?" Damon asked the doctor. The doctor reassured him by saying, "She'll be okay, just a few broken ribs. She hit the ground pretty hard, how did she fall again?" Damon was thankful his face couldn't show his embarrassment, "She slipped on the floor in the kitchen." The doctor nodded his head and said, "Yes, well she will be fine. I bandaged her up with just a few wraps around the stomach with safety tape. She'll need help bathing and dressing but besides that she will heal in about a month or so." Damon nodded and said, "Thanks Doc." The doctor clapped him on the back and walked away. Damon walked into the room and saw Elena lying on the hospital bed, looking out the window. He walked over to the foot of the bed and said, "You are free to go now." She frowned, "We are going back to the cabin right, because, that's where I want to be. I want to be with you Damon. Please don't be angry with yourself for what happened. When we're older we'll look back on it and laugh." She tried to hold herself and get out of the bed but she fell back onto the pillow. Damon rushed to her side and helped her out of the bed. Damon helped Elena to the car and said, "I'm so sorry Elena. I just, I love you so much, and I wanted you so badly I had forgotten my surroundings. It's all my fault and I'll never touch you again if that's what you want." She couldn't believe her ears. She shook her head and said, "Damon that is the complete opposite of what I want. I want you to touch me; I want you to kiss me." He smiled, "I'll be able to do that for you Miss. Gilbert. I'll nurse you back to health. But, until you are feeling better, we can't make love." She frowned at that and he chuckled, "It won't be that bad." He drove them back to the cabin and he couldn't be happier with his company.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon had woken early to make Elena breakfast and present it to her in bed. He had made her homemade waffles with whip cream on top. He finished it by adding a sliced strawberry on top. He walked into the bedroom and opened the curtains wide and sat the food down on the night stand and kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she leaned into him and tried to kiss him again but he pulled away, not wanting her to hurt herself. She pouted and crossed her arms. Damon sat the plate on her lap. She smiled and looked up at him and said, "You didn't have to do this." "I wanted to." Damon responded. He smiled and looked down at the whip cream. He swiped some from her plate and wiped it on her nose. She raised an eyebrow and put some on her finger. She dots the corner of his lips with it. She stares into Damon's eyes and then licks it off his face. "Mm." she puts more on her finger and sticks her finger in her mouth. Damon is practically squirming, she was doing this on purpose and she is so fucking sexy. She sticks more whip cream on her finger and sticks it in his mouth. He licks it off and Damon could tell that that turned her on. She leans in and kisses his lips. He denied her tongue and pulled away, "Your ribs." She sighed and says, "I'll be fine." He shakes his head and gets off the bed. She hands him the waffles and he takes them to the kitchen. He walks back to the bedroom and asks, "Ready for your bath?" Elena nods her head and attempts to get off the bed. Damon goes to pick her up, but she pushes him away. She walks gingerly to the bathroom and stands there looking at her. Damon turns on the water and motions to pull Elena's shirt off. He pulls it over her head and unclasps her bra. He sees her shirtless as the cold room makes her nipples start to harden. He bites his lip and moves to her boxers, he slides them down her legs and pulls her panties off right after the other. This was always the hardest part, trying to keep his hands off of her. She knows this is his weakness and drags a finger down his shirt, lingering at his belt. She tugs at his belt loops and pulls him in closer. She takes his hand and rests it on her thigh. He could feel himself begin to harden in his pants. He pulls his hand away and starts to undress. The only way he could help her shower was if he was in there with her. God help me. Damon thought to himself as he pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his jeans. He drops his underwear and he can feel her eyes on him. He was a tad aroused by her but the cold air in the room didn't help. He got into the shower and helped her in after him. She was pure evil he thought as she placed her hand on his groin. He tried to ignore it, but just her presence made him get a boner. He grabbed for the shampoo and started to pour it into her hair. He scrubbed her head, knowing she could do this part, but he knew all too well that she had better ideas. She grabbed his cock and started to give him a hand job, he stiffened as he grew hard from her touch. He bit his cheek and lathered the soap onto his hands as he washed her back and arms; he washed her breasts and her stomach. He bent to wash her legs and feet. He grabbed the rag and soaped it up handing it to her and he turned around facing the wall while she washed herself. He finished washing himself and then he toweled both of them. They stood there for a moment as Damon said, "You are pure evil, and you know that?" She smiled, "Why, because I did this?" Elena grabbed a hold of his cock again and smiled up at him. He picked her up as she let go of him and carried her to the bedroom. He helped her into clothes and he got dressed as well. He held her hands and looked her in the eyes and said, "Believe me, I want to have you in bed every second of the day but I'm doing the right thing, you could hurt yourself even worse." He kissed her forehead and pulled away. He walked over to the door way and said, "But let's face it, you can't keep your hands off me can you Gilbert?" She bit her lip, making her look even more adorable and shook her head, "No I can't, you're too sexy for your own good." He smirked, "As are you." He walked back over to her and said, "You are just irresistible." Damon bit the air in front of her face and smiled. She grinned and leaned in only to bite his lower lip. He stuck his tongue in her mouth as their tongues battled Damon's hand lingered at the small of her back. She twisted a little to kiss him and she cried out in pain. Damon snapped out of his lust for her and took his hands off of her body. Elena held her side and a tear ran down her cheek. Damon stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. He rested her down on the bed and wheeled the flat screen into the bedroom, placing it at the foot of the bed. He didn't want her to move any more than she had to. He turned the movie they were watching yesterday back on and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her shoulders and her neck. She moaned as he kissed her and went to turn and kiss him and he stopped her. "Forgot about your ribs already? Damn I'm good." He smiled at her and winked. She grumbled and sighed. She focused on the movie as he started to massage her shoulders. He moved down and rubbed her stomach. He kissed her neck gingerly and licked the spot. She shivered. She ran a finger down his side and kissed his hand. He cuddled into her shoulder as he rubbed her stomach. Soon they fell asleep to Meg Ryan's voice and the quiet stir of the tree branches outside the window.

Damon woke up with Elena's leg wrapped around his thigh, completely asleep in fact she was even snoring quietly. She was smiling in her sleep. Damon bent down and kissed her nose. She cuddled even closer to him and smiled as she looked up at him. He rubbed her side as she stuck a hand up his shirt and softly rubbed his chest and stomach. She dragged her nails from his collar bone to his happy trail and back up again. Damon closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the pillow. "I can't wait until you heal. I want to make love to you so badly. Stop being so goddamn adorable, sexy and sweet. Just stop being you." She chuckled, "Believe me, when I am feeling better I'm going to blow your mind." She kissed his happy trail. He growled, "Damn you. You're making me crazy." She smirked, "Good. That means I'm doing something right." Damon held her closer and kissed her lips, tugging lightly at her bottom lip. She fingered his belt loops and slid her hand into his pants, placing her hand on his boxer briefs, softly rubbing in circles on his clothed length. He moaned and she smiled. She could feel him grow hard underneath her palm. She then took her hand out of his pants and grinned up at him. Elena's phone went off. She leaned over, grabbing it off of the nightstand and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey Caroline. Yeah, I'm fine." Damon took this as a chance to get back at her. He leaned over and nibbled on her earlobe. She slapped his shoulder, but he just smiled as he worked his way down her shoulder. Elena started to giggle, "Yeah, No haha, I just wanted to get away for Christmas, hahaha. Damon's here he says he won't let anything happen to me. Haha, yeah ok bye, love ya." Elena hung up and whipped her head to the side and glared at Damon. He just smiled and said, "I love you." She growled at him, as he put his hands up and said, "Feisty, I like it." Her eyes turned into slits. She started childishly hitting his chest with her hands. Damon grabbed her wrists and smiled. She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. He grinned as he leaned in a bit her lip that was sticking out. She whined as Damon kissed her. Elena said, "It's so hard to be mad at you sometimes." Damon started to tickle her sides gingerly and her stomach. She twisted a little and says, "Ow, Ow." Damon stopped tickling her and says, "I'm sorry, need me to kiss it for you?" She nodded her head. Damon lifted her shirt up to her breasts and kissed her side. He pulled her shirt back down and said, "All better." He poked her nose and pulled her closer to him. Elena kissed his neck which turned into sucking. Damon started to moan quietly. She pulled away and says, "Now I know you mine. I left a nice purple little trade mark." He smiled and said, "My turn." He grabbed her, tugging her into his lap and started nibbling on her collar bone. She giggled and sighed, "I love you." He muffled into her shoulder, "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Damon picked up Elena and carried her out to the kitchen. "Damon, you know I can walk right?" She asked. He nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I just like having you in my arms." She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her. She put her arms around his neck and started kissing him. He kissed her back, welcoming her tongue. As they got to the kitchen, Damon sat Elena on the counter and walked over to the fridge. He pulled a tub of ice cream out and grabbed a spoon. He walked back over to her and kissed her before opening the carton. He scooped some ice cream onto the spoon and stuck it into Elena's mouth. He took the spoon and scooped up some more ice cream and stuck it in his mouth. "Mm. This is good." He said. Elena raised an eyebrow and said, "You taste better." He looked at her and bit his tongue. She winked at him. He shoved the food away and stood between her legs and kissed her. He grabbed her face between his hands and started making out with her. Elena pulled away to breath and said, "Wow." He nodded out of breath. Damon turned around as Elena slid off the counter and onto his back. Damon piggy backed her to the bedroom. He sat her down on the mattress and plopped down next to her. Elena was staring off in space as Damon eased her into his arms. He kissed her jaw bone and said, "What's on your mind love?" She rested her head on his chest and said, "What do you think everyone's doing in Mystic Falls?" He didn't even have to think to know the answer, "They're probably stressing over where you are and why the hell you're with me." "You're probably right. I mean, they all depend on me, and I wish sometimes that someone else could take that responsibility. One thing I don't regret though is Stefan. Without Stefan, I wouldn't have met you. I love Stefan and I always will, it's just what you and I have is something very different and so much more." Damon rested his forehead against her brunet locks and kissed the back of her neck. "I know you loved him Elena. I know you still think about him, and I know you hate letting him go, but I'm great full for your love and I will never take advantage of that, ever." Elena grasped his hand and held it over her heart. Damon could feel her heart flutter at his touch and he smiled. Damon knew no matter what happened, he would know that he once made her smile and that she had once loved him, but for now as they laid there in complete silence just enjoying their presence, they both knew that that was enough.

Elena woke up the next morning and felt Damon's arms around her waist. She lay on his lap, she had never realized before how their bodies fit perfectly together. She lay back on his chest and looked up at the ceiling. It was moments like these that Elena cherished the most, with Damon not even awake; he was peaceful like he must have been once a long time ago. Elena crawled out of Damon's legs and stood up on the hard wood floor. She was wearing a pair of sleep wear boxers, a tank top and nothing else. She walked out to the living room and looked out the window across the lake. There was a fog and a little breeze outside. She felt arms around her and a kiss on the jaw. She placed her hands on Damon's and smiled. He exhaled quite loudly and said, "Why aren't you in that warm bed. It's cold out here." He kissed her shoulder. She shivered. It was a bit cold. She sat on the couch between Damon's knees with a blanket over the both of them. Her ribs were feeling a lot better, they had faded to a nasty yellow and she barely noticed the pain anymore. She lifted her shirt just a tad and pulled the safety tape off. It was starting to irritate her skin. Damon brushed a hand over the bruise and whispered, "I'm sorry about your ribs. It was an odd way to brake them I must admit, but now I know that you're fragile." She shook her head. Sometimes Damon could say the littlest things and they could mean a lot. It made her feel good knowing that he wanted to take care of her and never hurt her. Elena leaned back on Damon's shoulder and poked his cheek. Damon turned his head as Elena tried to poke him again bit her finger. She made a pouty face and Damon mocked her by sticking out his bottom lip and batting his eyes. She smacked his shoulder and Damon pulled her closer if it even seemed possible and kissed her. Elena whispered in his ear, "I'm feeling so much better." She placed her hand on his belt. She pulled it off his jeans and un-buttoned and un-zipped his fly. Damon took hold of her wrist and said, "Let's not have sex right now." Damon then kissed her lips, entering her mouth with his tongue. She tugged on his bottom lip as he sucked on her tongue. They moaned into each other's mouths. Elena reached down and felt him over his pants. He was rock solid. He gasped as she squeezed him and growled. He took a hold of her wrists and held them above her head. She squirmed under him and then stopped as Damon began kissing her again. He sucked on her bottom lip and she struggled to get free. Damon gave up and let her go. She stuck her hand up the back of his shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he straddled her. She could feel his bulge in his pants on her thigh. She clawed her nails into his back. Damon clawed the edge of the couch and moaned loudly. Damon let go of the couch to have pieces of the couch in his fists. He had bitten Elena's lip too hard and one of his fangs drew blood. Not a lot, but enough to bring out the monster in him. He pulled himself away, kneeling on the other side of the couch. Elena's hair was everywhere as she sat up to see Damon's eyes black and veiny. She moved towards him but her stood up and said trying not to look at her, "You should clean you lip Elena." She rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing his hands. She could feel the blood dribbling onto her bottom lip. "Can you clean it for me?" Elena asked. Damon moved towards the bathroom, but she pulled him back and pulled him close enough that his hips were pressed into her stomach. She breathed heavily and said, "No. I want you to dry it up with your tongue." He shook his head and started to say, "Elena I can-. Elena stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, stopping him from talking. Damon stuck his hands in her hair and she could feel his tongue trace her lips. He closed the small cut with his saliva pulled away. He stood in front of her, his eyes back to their beautiful cerulean blue. She smiled and whispered, "More." She tilted her neck and grabbed his belt loops pulling him closer. He tried to pull away but Elena said, "Damon, you haven't fed in a while. Not bite my neck, goddammit." He smiled and said, "Are you sure?" She put a hand on her hip. He grinned as he tipped back her chin a bit and plunged into her throat. Damon wrapped his arms around her, supporting her by the small of her back. He drank pleasurably for a few moments and then pulled away. He wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and stood her up. Her eyes were fluttering shut. He hadn't taken much, but he could tell it tuckered her out. He carried her to the bedroom resting her down on the bed wrapping her in the blanket. He lay next to her and drifted to sleep with Elena pressed into the curve of his body.

Elena woke up with a bandage on her neck and a smile on her lips. She rolled over to not see Damon. She stood up staggering a bit at first. She walked out to the bedroom, to not see her anywhere. She looked out the window to see Damon swimming in the lake. She shook her head; he must be fucking nuts she thought. It was the midst of November. She grabbed the blanket off of the couch and wrapped it over her shoulders. She walked over to the lake and said, "Are you crazy?" Damon looked at her and said, "Only for you." He swam over to the water's edge and said, "Come swim with me. It's warm. Water stays warm until December. Trust me." Elena couldn't but stare at him. His hair was slicked back as he shook his head, making his hair stick out in every which way possible. Elena shook her head, "My clothes will get wet." "Then don't wear any." He waggled his eyebrows at her. Elena looked to her feet to see him clothes, boxers and all laying on the ground meaning he was completely naked in that water. Elena looked around and saw no other cabins. She begun to strip as Damon whistled at her. As she dropped her panties Damon shouted, "Damn! I think you just killed me from your gorgeousness." He held his heart dramatically. Elena rolled her eyes and dove in. The water a little warm, but not warm enough. Elena's nipples hardened and Damon smiled, "Is it a little too cold for the girls?" Elena splashed him. Damon gapped at her and splashed back. They broke out into a water war; Damon came up behind Elena and picked her up by her waist, catapulting her a few feet. When she resurfaced, Elena growled at him and splashed him. Damon winked at her and said, "That growl was very sexy. You might want to surrender now otherwise, you will lose." She raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?" He nodded his head. She splashed his face. Damon smirked, he couldn't take it anymore she was just too cute. Damon pulled her into him and kissed her. Elena could feel his length on her thigh. She deepened the kiss and dragged her hand down his stomach. Damon picked her up in his arms and rushed her to the car. Elena giggled, "Seriously, the car?" He grinned, "Aren't you getting tired of the bedroom, I think it's time we mixed it up." Elena found this oddly sexy. Damon pushed down the back seats and crawled on top of Elena's legs. Elena grinned at him and rested a hand on his stomach. Damon leaned in a kissed her before trailing down her stomach with kisses. There wasn't going to be any foreplay this time. Damon grabbed a hold of her hips and eased his hardened cock inside of her. He gently pulled in and out and kissed her, caressing her face. Elena quivered under him as she reached her climax and came. Damon thrust in a few more times and came into her. Damon sat back kissing Elena once more before lying down and pulling her into the curve of his body. The car was hot and the windows were foggy. Damon lightly brushed his fingertips down Elena's bare back. He then took his other finger and wrote on the foggy glass, 'I Love You.' Elena smiled and wrote underneath it, 'I Love You More.' 'Impossible' 'Yes, Very Possible.' Damon sat up looking at her and said, "Is this where we disagree?" Elena nodded her head, "I Love You More." She kissed his lips lightly and burst out of the care bare ass naked and headed straight for the house. Damon shook his head, smiling and chased after her into the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon chased Elena into the house. He was right behind her as he followed her into the bedroom. Elena stood one side of the bed as Damon stood on the other. Damon pretended to run around to the other side as Elena flinched. Damon grinned as he jumped over the bed and pulled her into his arms. Elena lightly hit Damon's shoulder and said, "No fair. You cheated." Damon raised a brow and said, "Oh Did I now?" Elena nodded her head. Damon wrapped his arms tighter around her pushing her tighter against his chest. Damon poked her nose and kissed her lips tenderly. He worked his way down her neck and started pushing her down on the bed. Damon grimaced against her lips because he heard Elena gasp at his hardened cock pressed against her thigh. Damon gingerly ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She tasted so good. If he kept it up, he would come before he was inside of her. Elena knew this and wanted to mess with him. She closed her lips and grabbed a hold of his cock. She stroked it as he squirmed in her palm. She grinned up at him. He growled. She got down on her knees and took him in her mouth. "Fuck!" Damon shouted. Elena swirled her tongue and pressing the tip of it on the head of his dick. He whimpered as he clawed the side of the bed. He grabbed hold of the back board as it cracked under his strength. Damon couldn't take it and slid his cock out her mouth. He bit his lip as her teeth grazed his shaft. He flipped her over and licked down her stomach and stuck a finger inside of her. She was so wet. He let his tongue enter her and he tasted her. She tasted amazing. Better then blood. Elena arched her back and shouted, "Fuck Damon! Damon! Fuck me!" Damon squeezed her ass and guided his dick inside of her. He heard as their hips crashed against each other as Elena said, "Harder! Faster!" Damon pumped in and out of her faster and harder breathing heavily. Elena moaned as she came all over him. He pushed in all the way to the core and burst. Damon went slack as he laid down on her. Elena kissed the corner of his mouth and said, "I love you Damon Salvatore." He let out a breath and said, "I love you Elena Gilbert."

Damon woke up the next morning to find the bed empty. He heard the water running and Elena singing softly. He smiled. He looked around the room to find the bed a complete disaster with the mattress ripped, the back board cracked, and pillows everywhere. Damon chuckled to himself and knew he would have to fix that. He quickly fixed the headboard with some wood glue and duct tape for the mattress. Elena was still in the shower as he tiptoed into the bathroom. He pulled back the curtain slightly and climbed in. He whispered in her ear, "Morning beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she winced, sucking in a breath. Damon spun her around as he looked into her brown eyes. His eyes trailed down her body to her waist, where there were bruises all over her hip bones, stomach, and arms. Bruises the size of his hands. He lightly traced her hips and she flinched. Damon kissed her shoulders and said, "I am so sorry Elena. I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, looking into his eyes and said, "I'm fine. I don't regret anything and I am not sorry, so you shouldn't be. It was an accident. I know that." Damon kissed her forehead and started washing her hair. She stood on her toes and washed his hair. After their shower Damon held her in their bed kissing every inch of her naked body. He made sure not to hold her too tightly or to touch her bruises. Damon lay next to her, laying his head in her wet brown waves. He inhaled her scent and rubbed her back. Damon had never felt so complete in his entire being and loved just being able to touch her.

It was December twenty third and Elena had said to Damon the night before about getting a tree. Damon couldn't remember the last time he had a tree in the house. Damon had promised that they would find the biggest tree in the entire woods and chop it down, just for her. Damon had pulled on a jacket just for the occasion and helped on Elena's winter coat. Elena had tugged a knit hat on over her head and told Damon that he would look sexy in one. Damon had smiled and slid a black knit hat over his black locks. Elena had smiled up at him and couldn't remember ever witnessing Damon being this happy. They had walked into the woods holding gloved hands and started out to find a tree. Elena had pointed at many of them but Damon shook his head every time saying that there had to be a better one. It was getting darker out as they kept wandering. Damon had finally set his eyes on the perfect tree. He had Elena look and smile before he kicked the tree over and hefting it over his shoulder. They walked back to the house and set it up in the living room. Elena had decorated it as Damon lifter her up on his shoulders so she could put the angel on top. After the tree was glowing and full of ornaments, Damon had set a fire. Damon and Elena both walked to the kitchen when Elena stopped Damon in his footsteps and pointed up at the door frame where mistletoe hung. Damon smiled down at her and Elena pushed him up against the frame and kissed him passionately. Damon held her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He had grown hard in his pants and ignored it. Elena felt it poke at her waist but she wasn't in the mood. Damon set her down on her feet and kissed her temple. They grabbed some coffee and sipped it thoughtfully at the table. Elena looked out the window and saw the prettiest sight. The moon was out shimmering across the lake and the stars were scattered all over the sky. Damon and put their cups in the sink and grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the living room. Damon pulled her down on top of him as they rested on the rug in front of the fire. Elena snuggled into his side and they soon drifted to sleep with Damon stroking her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want for Christmas Elena?" Damon asked. "You." She replied smugly. Damon had to admit that if he heard that come out of another girl's mouth, he would roll his eyes and laugh. But when it came down to it, that was what he wanted as well, just to be with her. Elena was different from other girls. She knew how to have a good time. She meant the world to Damon. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "What am I getting for Christmas?" he whispered in her ear. Elena smiled and said, "It will be wrapped in lace." "Do I get any hints?" Damon asked well aware of what would be wrapped in lace. Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head. Damon gripped her belt buckle and rubbed right above her jeans with his thumbs. Elena began to giggle. Damon moved his way up to her sides, digging his finger into her soft spots. She began to squirm and laugh. Elena wiggled her way out of his hold and dashed off in a pair of boxers and a tank top. Damon smirked and stood up. He thought it cute that she was playing a child's game. Damon stalked off after her. He couldn't find her anywhere and decided to check the wine cellar. His dad was a wine enthusiast and loved to collect old wines and save them. Damon had grown fond of the hobby and started collecting bottles as well, but they were more supernatural. Black Magic Wine as they call it. Vampires drink it as a substitute for blood. It wasn't nearly as filling or satisfying but it sure as hell tasted good and was twice as strong as regular alcohol. Damon stepped down the wooden stairs and walked across each of the four aisles that held bottles. Damon saw a flash of red, the color of Elena's tank top flash by him. He grinned as he spun around and dragged her back to him by her hips. Damon threw her over his shoulder and grabbed a bottle of Black Magic and carried her upstairs. Damon sat Elena down on the kitchen table and reached over and pulled out two wine glasses out of the cabinet. It was Christmas Eve and Damon couldn't think of any better time to celebrate. He filled both cups and handed one to Elena. Elena took a sip and said, "This taste so good." Damon informed her of what it was, and four glasses later Elena was dancing around the room with the bottle in her hand. Damon sat on the couch and smiled at her. Elena was just too cute. He had called her a light weight when she was already half drunk after two glasses. Now though as she swigged out of the bottle, Damon worried about her throwing up half of her weight. Damon had stood up and taken the bottle from her fingers. An hour later, he was holding her hair as she knelt over the toilet puking. After she was finished, he had picked her up and carried her to bed laying her down. He had crawled in beside her and cradled her in his arms. Damon whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple, "Merry Christmas, Elena." She had rolled closer to him and slurred, "Merry Christmas Damon."

The next morning, Elena had woken pressed up against Damon. She breathed in his scent from his shirt and sighed. Then she remembered the night before and her hand flew up to her forehead. She had a massive hangover and she felt absolutely disgusting. Damon's fingers were entangled in her hair and her breath was terrible. She quietly and slowly untangled herself from Damon's arms and legs and tiptoed to the bathroom. She couldn't believe how close she was to him when she was un-showered and smelled of barf. She turned the faucet on high and peeled her clothes off. She looked at her face in the mirror and a monster looked back at her. She threw cold water on her face and scrubbed her teeth with her tooth brush. She climbed into the shower and stood under the hot water attempting to wake herself up.

Damon had woken up to an empty bed and heard the shower running in the next room. Damon stood up and peeked into the bathroom. Elena was humming/singing in the shower. Damon smiled to himself and cracked the door shut. He was more than tempted to jump in there with her, but he knew that she would have a hangover and decided to leave her be. He went into the kitchen and started boiling water for tea.

Elena had gotten out of the shower by now and waltzed into the bedroom to find Damon lying back on the bed with his arms propped up behind his head. She smiled at him and dropped her towel. Damon's eyes brightened at her body. She was absolutely beautiful. He laid there as she dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and sweatshirt. Damon has hopped off of the bed and walked over to her. He pushed a strand of wet hair behind her ear and said, "Why'd you get up so early?" "I was really gross and needed a shower." "You could never be gross." Elena raised an eyebrow. This is why she loved him, "Why didn't you join me?" she asked seductively, wrapping her arms around his waist. He stroked her hair and said, "I didn't want to smother you knowing you would have a hangover." "Hangover or not, you could never smother me." She stood on her toes and kissed his lips. Damon then said, "Well, in that case." He tackled her onto the bed and just held her. After a few moments, Damon climbed off of her and dragged her to the kitchen by her hand. Elena saw on the table a cup of steaming hot tea and a bottle of Advil. Elena looked up at Damon and said, "I love you." He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you too. Now let's eat." He pushed Elena down into a chair and pulled a plate of muffins out of the oven. He sat down across from her and watched as she popped two Advil and attacked a muffin with her small mouth. Damon just watched her eat and smiled. Elena looked up at him, he mouth full of muffin and said, "What?" Damon shrugged and said, "Just looking at a beautiful girl on a beautiful Christmas morning." Elena's eyes widened and shouted "Shit!" she quickly swallowed muffin and dashed out of the room. Damon tilted his head, confused and followed her. He found her throwing stuff everywhere as she dug under the bed for something. Damon stood in the door way and watched her disappear father and farther beneath the bed. She finally pulled herself back out and skipped over to him with her hand behind her back. She pulled a small wrapped box out from behind her and said, "Merry Christmas." Damon took it from her and said, "I said no presents." "Just open it." Damon ripped off the wrapper and opened the box. Inside the bow embedded with cotton was a small silver band that had 'I Love You' engraved on the side. Damon smiled as he slipped it on his left ring finger. Elena then said, "Now no matter what happens, you will always have a piece of me with you." Damon held back a tear. A tear! This girl, Elena Gilbert could do this to him. Damon smiled at her and pulled her into a big bear hug and almost crushed her. He pulled away and said, "I have something for you too." He moved over to the night stand and pulled out a thin long black box. It had a purple ribbon on it. Elena opened it to find the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. More beautiful than the one Stefan had given her. It was the exact same ring Damon wore to protect himself from burning in the sun on a silver chain. It meant more than any diamond necklace you could find. Elena gasped and looked up at Damon. "This is for when you're ready, for now I just wanted you to know how much I love you. Not a day goes by that I think about our future. I will not live without you ever again Elena. You bring out the best in me." He took the necklace out of the bow and clipped it around her neck. Elena let a few tears fall and Damon kissed them away.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena and Damon lay on the couch, Elena cuddled into his side under a blanket. The fire crackled as they sat in the dark staring at the lit tree. Their fingers were intertwined and they just laid there in complete and utter quiet. They didn't need small talk, because what they had was so much more than what any other couple had or wanted. Damon inhaled her scent as he pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his leg around both of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elena had been zoning off into space for quite a while and Damon was dying to know what she was thinking. She was clutching tightly to her new necklace and just staring at the fire. Damon ran finger back and forth between her collar bones. He brushed his lips against her ear and said, "What's going on in that head of yours?" Elena snapped out of it and looked up at him. She said, "I was thinking about the necklace, and I want you to change me. Not now, not tomorrow, but on my nineteenth birthday. That's a year from now and I will be ready." Damon's brows furrowed as he said, "Elena, I didn't want to pressure you at all. I just" Elena put a finger to his lips and said, "You aren't pressuring me at all. That's what I want, to be with you forever." Damon held her closer when it seemed impossible. "You are amazing you know that?" Elena wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Luck you." Damon kissed her head and said, "That I am." They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Damon woke up with Elena clinging on him in her sleep. She was making cute little sounds as she wrinkled her nose in her sleep. He smiled and held her closer. He massaged circles with his thumb on her hand until she woke up. She smiled up at him goofily and Damon pulled her up to kiss her lips. He moved in to kiss her and she dodged his kiss and said, "I have morning breath. Trust me, I'm saving you." Damon grabbed her face and said, "I don't care. I want to kiss you, and dammit I'll kiss you no matter what it takes." She raised an eyebrow and jumped up out of his lap. She smiled at him and dashed out of the room with Damon right on her heels. She ran into the bathroom where he cornered her. He kissed her long and hard. They pulled away out of breath and Elena pouted. Damon grinned and stuck his tongue out at her. Elena glared at him and said, "Don't stick your tongue out unless you're planning to use it." Damon raised a brow and said, "Oh, I'm planning on using it." Elena pretended to growl attempting to be sexy and failed. Her face flushed red and Damon looked at her and said, "What was that?" Elena whimpered and said, "A growl." Damon smiled and said, "Why?" Elena covered her face with her eyes and said, "I was trying to be sexy." Damon said, pulling her hands away from her face, "You are already sexy." Elena rolled her eyes. Damon sighed and pinned her arms above her head and said, "You don't believe me, so I guess I'll have to keep you here until you believe that you are." Elena pretended like him keeping her trapped in his hold was a bad thing. Elena nipped at his lower lip and said, "Oh no. What ever will I do?" Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up." He kissed her lips as she moaned into his mouth. He then pulled away abruptly and walked out of the bathroom. Elena said, "Damn you Damon Salvatore! Get back here!" She ran after him and saw him standing in the living room. His back was to her as she hopped on his back, catching him off guard. As they crashed to the floor with Elena sprawled on top of him. Damon wrapped his arms around her, right below her ass. Elena said, "Don't you know that once you turn on a girl, you can't just stop what you were doing and walk away. That's a BIG no-no." Damon grinned at her and kissed her nose, "I'm sorry." Elena ignored him and kissed him. Once she felt his hard cock through his jeans, she stood up and said, "I'm tired." She walked into the bedroom and lay down and wrapped herself in blankets. She watched out of one eye as he waddled in, attempting to walk with his boner. She smiled and closed her eyes and rolled over. She could feel Damon climb in beside her and wrap his arms around her waist, sticking his hands up her shirt and tracing circles around her bellybutton. He whispered in her ear, "You're an evil woman, you know that?" She said aloud, "You know you love it." Damon then sighed and said, "You know what this means right. Just for kicks, why don't we play a little game? Let's see who can last longer without having sex with the other." Elena thought for a moment and said, "You're on." Damon snickered and said, "Great. Then, I hope you don't mind." Elena then felt his naked body pressed against her back. She clenched her teeth and clawed her palms, biting her lip. Elena then thought of an idea, "Not at all. It is hot under here." She slipped out of her clothes and cuddled back into his side. Damon growled under his breath.

Damon woke up to see Elena still asleep and it dark out yet. He looked over at the clock to find it to be four in the a.m. Perfect. He eased her into his arms, forgetting she was naked and was glad he had dressed himself. He carried her slowly, not wanting to wake her. He carried her to the lakes edge and catapulted her out into the water. She shrieked as she hit the surface. She resurfaced moments later and shouted, "What the FUCK!" Damon chuckled but his plan back fired. Her hair was dripping wet and her nipples were hard from the frigid water. She was so fucking hot. Damon bit his lip and watched as she climbed out of the water. She waltzed past him and he couldn't help himself, but to look at her ass as she walked inside. Damon was going to lose and he knew it. He followed her inside to see her getting in the shower. Damon plopped down on the couch and tried to think about anything but her.

When Elena got out of the shower, she had an idea to get back at him. She dressed up in her sexiest black lingerie and walked out to the living room. Damon bit his tongue when he saw her. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a Popsicle. She stuck it in her mouth, feeling his eyes on her as she licked her Popsicle. Damon moaned under his breath as his cock throbbed for her. Damon walked up to her and pulled the Popsicle out of her mouth and stuck it in his mouth and walked away. Elena smiled as she licked her lips. She didn't know how long it would take for him to brake, but it wouldn't be her cracking.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon decided to sleep on the couch, if he slept next to her, she might pull another stunt like last time and he did not like to lose. Damon lied down on the couch and rested an arm behind his head. He could see into the bedroom where Elena was climbing into bed in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. Damon couldn't help but smile at her. She was just so damn cute. He wanted so badly to just give in and hold her in his arms all night. Damon sighed and rolled over, he was going to lose along with his dignity, but he didn't care.

Elena woke up the next morning to a cold bed and realized that Damon never came to bed. He must've slept on the couch. She missed him already and it had been two days. She missed his warmth. She stood in search to find Damon. He was getting a shower. Elena slipped out of her clothes and stepped in the shower. Damon's back was to her. Elena wrapped her arms around him, placing her hands on his chest. She rested her head on his back and knew that this would surely make him crack. Damon flinched at first and sort of froze, before spinning around and pinning Elena against the wall. Elena smiled up at his face, running a finger down his chest. Damon moaned at her touch. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her. Damon crashed his lips onto hers and held her tightly to him. Their tongues battling, Damon thrust inside of her. Elena gasped at his abrupt entrance and wrapped her legs around his waist. Damon began to move in and out as Elena nibbled at his neck. It wasn't soon after that they both came. Damon went slack, but not taking himself out of her. He buried his face in her hair and mumbled, "You win." They then helped each other shower and then got dressed. They were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Damon said, "Let's go outside in the snow." Elena nodded her head. They put their dishes away and bundled up to go outside. Damon had gone out ahead of her and had rolled a snow ball in his hand and aimed at her. He pegged her shoulder as Elena smirked and gave him a look saying, 'You're dead.' Damon just smiled at her showing his teeth and Elena laughed. Elena picked up a handful of snow and packed it into a sphere. Damon watched her as she threw it, hitting his chin. Damon whipped away the dripping water and picked up more snow and just flung it at her, not even bothering to make a snow ball. Elena glared at him as the snow hit her chest, going down the front of her shirt. Soon enough Damon was chasing Elena around with snow flinging every which way. Damon grabbed her from behind and fell back onto the snow and then rolling on top of her so she couldn't escape. Damon just smiled at her as she blew at her hair that was in her face. "Get your fat vampire ass off of me!" Elena shouted jokingly. Damon shook his head no. Elena growled as Damon winked at her. Damon then said, "You know, I kind of like you angry, sexy." Elena rolled her eyes and pushed at his chest. Damon didn't budge. Elena grumbled and let her head fall back in the snow.

After Damon wouldn't move, they ended up making out in the snow until the point where Elena was getting frostbite. Damon kept poking at her ass as they walked inside. Elena spun around and snapped her teeth at him. Damon laughed and said, "Very intimidating Elena, I'm shaking in my boots." Elena looked down at his shoes and said, "But you're not wearing boots." Damon rolled his eyes as Elena turned away Damon pulled at her pony tail. Elena swatted at his hand. She walked into the bedroom and riffled through her draws for a pair of sweats. She slid out of her jeans and sweatshirt to hear Damon whistling at her. She turned to see him standing in the door way as she waltzed over to him in her lacy blue bra and pantie set. She poked his chest and said, "Like what you see?" Damon bit his lip and tried grabbing at her waist when Elena moved out of his reach. She started smiling and said, "First, you got to catch me." She ran out of the bedroom with Damon running after her.

Caroline and Bonnie waited long enough and wanted nothing more than to know where Elena and Damon were. Caroline could tell that something was fishy. They should be back by now especially knowing that Elena is with Damon and she can't stand him most of the time, well at least when they were around them. Caroline decided that Alaric, Bonnie, and she were going to find out where they were for the past three months and demand answers. Alaric had snooped around Damon's room the other day and found hand written notes about a drive down to Georgia and staying at a cabin. After riffling through his desk, he found the deed to Giuseppe Salvatore's cabin. The deed had the address on it and they had set out this morning to bring Elena home. Caroline and Bonnie walked ahead of Alaric towards the cabin to see Damon's car parked beside the most beautiful cabin. They reached the door to find it unlocked and cracked it open and walked inside. Caroline whispered to Bonnie, "Don't you think this is a little rude just barging in on them?" Bonnie ignored her as they walked over the threshold.

Damon woke to the sound of the front door opening and Caroline's voice. Damon saw Elena wrapped in his arms completely naked. Damon climbed out of bed with vampire speed and threw his boxers on and leaned over and shook Elena. Elena opened her eyes and said, "What?" Damon put a finger to his lips and said, "Get dressed." Elena saw no joking in his eyes and quickly pulled on her panties and bra. That's when Caroline burst into the room and shouted to Bonnie, "I knew it! They're sleeping together!" Bonnie along with Alaric walked into the bedroom to find Damon shirtless and in jeans and Elena in her bra and underwear. Alaric quickly felt uncomfortable seeing Elena half naked and left the room leaving Bonnie glaring at Damon and Caroline with her arms crossed over her chest and a huge smile plastered across her face. Damon was fuming, "What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie retaliated by saying, "Where the hell have you been for three months?" Damon growled and said, "Elena needed to get away from the chaos. I decided to bring her here, away from everyone for a while." Bonnie then said, "We're here because we got tired of waiting around for Elena." Elena then spoke over Damon's shoulder, "You guys had no right just coming here and barging in on our privacy." Bonnie then said something that she would soon come to regret, "You're practically staking Stefan in the heart, braking up with him and just running away with his arrogant brother. So you can fuck each other without feeling guilty. How long have you guys been together? Elena I could never have thought to see you become a two timing slut." Elena couldn't believe her ears "Get the fuck out!" Elena shrieked, tears running down her face. Caroline stood her jaw practically on the floor from what Bonnie had just said. How could Bonnie be so cruel? Caroline was happy for Elena and could never even think of saying anything like Bonnie just did to Elena. Damon looked at Caroline and said, "Do you have anything to say or are you just going to stand there?" Caroline looked over to seen Elena crying and then she looked back at Damon to say, "I never would even think let alone say anything like that to Elena. I'm actually happy for you two. All I can say is that I'm so sorry for barging in. Elena, I can't even believe Bonnie, I'll go talk to her and we will leave." Damon waited to hear Caroline tell Alaric that they were leaving and Bonnie already in the car. He heard the front door shut and their car drive away. Damon walked over to Elena holding her gingerly and kissed the crown of her head, whispering in her ear, "I'm so sorry. This is my own fault; I should have never brought you here and kept you here for so long." Elena sniffled as she said, "No. I'm not going to apologize. These three months here with you, were the best moments of my life. I don't care what Bonnie thinks. I love you Damon." Damon held her closer and said, "I love you too Elena."


	9. Chapter 9

Damon had held Elena as she practically cried herself to sleep. Damon couldn't stand her being upset, but he didn't know what to do besides letting Witchy know what she did, which would probably turn into a bloody fight that he knew would hurt Elena even more. He knew it was time to face the world and return to Mystic Falls.

Elena woke up to see Damon's arm draped over her bare stomach. Elena smiled sadly and knew that today they would be leaving and going back home. She would miss this place where she could be with Damon without being judged. She kissed his jaw as his eyes fluttered open and he smiled lightly at her. She kissed his lips briefly and slid out of bed and over to the dresser. She pulled out all of their clothes and packed them into the duffel bag Damon had brought. She then quickly jumped into the shower and then toweled off and brushed her teeth, returning to the bedroom to find him still in bed. His head was under the pillow as he lied on his stomach, the blanket covered his legs revealing his silk blue boxers covering his cute ass. Elena smiled at him as she got dressed into a long sleeved V-neck and a pair of black skinny jeans. She picked up a pillow and threw it at Damon. He grumbled as Elena climbed onto the bed and sat on her knees beside him. She rubbed his back and said, "Come on, get up." He mumbled under his pillow, "Never." Elena sighed, rolling her eyes and kissed right below his ear and raked her hand through his hair. Damon staid still as she slapped his ass once and said, "Get a shower or you won't see me naked for a week." Damon growled but sat up and looked at her through sleepy eyes and said, "Evil." She grinned at him and dragged a finger down his chest, ending at his happy trail and said, "I think you'll need a cold shower this morning." She said, noticing his hard on poking underneath his boxers. Damon growled again as he tried to kiss her and she dodged. He glared at her as she giggled. He walked out heading for the shower. After fifteen minutes in the shower, Damon walked into the living room smelling of aftershave and old spice. Elena loved his scent and inhaled before saying, "Let's go." Damon grumbled once more as he hooked an arm around her waist. Damon kissed her cheek and pulled the keys out of his pocket. Turning the light off and locking the door, Damon sat in the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition. He drove through the woods and back onto the road. As they got onto the highway, Elena knew they had about four hours before they would end up back in Virginia. Elena gripped Damon's hand and squeezed. Damon looked over at her and said, "Everything's going to be okay. I'll never leave you and I will always love you, Elena. Don't ever think that to not be true. Bonnie will get over herself eventually. It'll be okay." Damon rubbed her hand with his thumb as he continued to drive.

Four hours and two cups of coffee later, Damon and Elena were pulling into the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house. Damon helped Elena out of the car and they went inside and put the duffel bag in Damon's room. Elena didn't want to go home tonight and knew that Jeremy would be fine with Alaric. Damon had already opened a bottle of bourbon and was drinking it down like water. Elena smiled at him and sat down on the leather couch. Damon sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. He raked his hands through her hair repeatedly as Elena closed her eyes. She felt home. She then realized that home was where ever Damon was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and asked, "Carry me to bed?" He just smiled at her and nodded his head as he picked her up newlywed style and climbed up the stairs to his awaiting bed. He laid her down carefully and climbed in beside her, pulling up the covers. She curled up into his side and breathed in his scent. Elena fell asleep with a smile on her lips and her hand intertwined with his.

Elena woke up to see Damon still asleep. She stuck her hand under his black t-shirt and rubbed his chest. Damon moaned in his sleep as Elena smiled to herself. She crawled out of Damon's bed and climbed into his shower. She let the hot water fall over her body and closed her eyes. She washed her hair with her favorite strawberries and cream shampoo and conditioner. After her shower she wrapped one of Damon's black towels (go figure) around her body and walked back out into his bedroom. Damon was leaning against the bedframe and staring at her. He said, "Who said you could get out of my bed, Missy?" Elena giggled and said, "I'm sorry, I needed a shower." She dropped her towel then and watched as his eyes widened as if it was the first time he had seen her naked. Elena smiled as she pulled on a pair of purple panties and bra and slipped into a pair of gray skinny jeans and a black tank top. She was beginning to like the color black. Damon smiled at her as she brushed her hair and let it curl into its natural ringlets. Elena smiled and said, "What?" Damon shook his head saying, "You're absolutely beautiful and you don't even realize it." Elena smiled as she set the hair brush down and said, "You're cute too." Damon frowned, "Just cute? I'm sitting here telling you that you're beautiful and you call me cute?" Elena started to giggle as she leaned down to kiss him. She whispered against his lips, "You're more than cute. You're sexy and fucking unbelievably hot." Damon smiled kissing her, "That's better." He said. Elena giggled as he squeezed her ass as he stood up ready to get in the shower. Damon strode his way into the bathroom as Elena skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She decided to make him pancakes. She walked around the kitchen looking for the pan, butter, milk, and pancake mix. Damon came down the stairs as she flipped the last pancake and placed it on a plate. Damon walked behind her as she put the pan in the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. Elena pulled away and said, "I made you breakfast." Damon smiled as he sat down putting four on his plate and pouring syrup over them. Elena giggled as he gobbled them down in two minutes flat. She pushed the plate towards him as she finished her second. He ate two more and then sat back with a sigh. Elena cleared the plates and washed them. Damon helped put them back in their rightful places and kissed her on the lips. She smiled when their phones both went off. They both groaned as they flipped open their phones. Elena had a text from Caroline to meet her at the Grill. No doubt she would have Bonnie with her and try to get her to apologize and Elena wasn't really in the mood to fight. She texted back okay I'll see you there in ten. Damon was texting Alaric back telling him that he would meet him at the bar later tonight. Elena gave Damon a quick kiss before heading out the door. She pulled out her car from the garage and drove over to the Grill. Caroline and Bonnie were both sitting in their usual booth. Caroline had seen her walk in and smiled waving her over. Elena sighed and walked over, sliding into the booth next to Caroline. Caroline said, "Bonnie has something to say to you." Elena felt her kick Bonnie underneath the table. Bonnie spoke up and said, "I'm sorry for what I had said, it's just, I was really shocked and I shouldn't have said what I did, I'm sorry." Elena nodded and said, "It's ok, but Bonnie I want you to know that I love Damon. I loved Stefan too, but our love wasn't meant to be, now it just seems like that love was meant more of a friendship. I know what I did was wrong and I'm doing exactly what Katherine did in 1864, but the opposite instead of wanting Stefan, I want Damon. When you think about it, is it that wrong?" Caroline then said, "Of course not. I'm so happy; I just knew you two would be together since you first met. I just knew it." Elena looked at Bonnie and said, "Friends?" Bonnie grinned and said, "We never stopped being friends. I kind of see what you're saying and I don't see anything really wrong with it now, it's just, I really don't like Damon." Elena giggled and said, "We know."

Back at the boarding house, Damon was sitting on the couch with a crystal cup filled to the brim with bourbon. Alaric burst into the house then and walked over to Damon. Damon said, "I thought we weren't meeting till later." Alaric nodded his head and poured himself a cup, "Change of plans, I need to get this off of my chest before I forget what I want to say." "Which is?" Alaric let out a breath and took a swig before saying, "If you hurt her, I'll put a stake through your heart." Damon then said, "If I ever hurt her and I wouldn't, you have permission to stake me through the heart." Alaric then sat down, letting out a sigh. Damon looked at him and laughed, "That's what you had to remember to say?" Alaric chugged the rest of the bourbon from his cup and nodded. Damon rested his head back and closed his eyes before saying, "How did you find us?" Alaric said, "I went in your room and found the note and the deed with the address." Damon nodded and said, "Good thinking. What did you guys think? That I stole her away and hid her in a tower?" Damon chuckled. "Who knows? I bet you don't even know what you're doing until you act on it." Damon chuckled, "You're probably right."


	10. Chapter 10

Elena had hugged her best friend's goodbye and drove back to the boarding house. Elena walked through the door and said, "Damon?" "Hello, Elena." That was not Damon's voice, no that voice sounded all too familiar. She turned around to see Stefan leaning against the wall in a tight black shirt. Elena was shocked to see Stefan after so long, "Stefan?" He walked over to the bourbon and said, "Oh don't worry, act as if I'm not even here." He took a swig of the alcoholic drink and said, "Don't worry, I know all about you and my brother. It's sad that you think he's better than me, but whatever suits you best I suppose. Besides, with my humanity gone I will no longer be the jealous ex-boyfriend of yours. I have better things to do." He lounged on the couch as Elena made her way to the stairs. "And Elena?" Stefan said as she turned to look at him, "Nice seeing you." He said sarcastically. Elena made her way to Damon's room to find him not there. She sighed, sitting down on his bed. He must have gone out; great I get to be here with Stefan.

Damon pulled into the drive way and noticed Elena's car. He smiled to himself and walked inside with a bag of more bourbon, his stock was running low. He walked inside to find Stefan lounging on the couch and Damon was a little shocked and very pissed. "What are you doing here?" he said. Stefan looked up and said, "Hello brother, good to see you too." Damon rolled his eyes as he set the bottle in the cabinet. "What do you want Stefan?" He asked. "Can't I come visit my older brother and my ex-girlfriend?" "No." Damon sat on the arm of the chair and said, "What is it you want?" Stefan shrugged and said, "I heard my brother had gotten my sloppy seconds, of course there's no surprise there. I was checking up on my old life, funny to think that I actually cared at one point. Now that I am bored, I have things to attend to. Don't worry, nothing to do here in this deadbeat town, I'm going somewhere a bit warmer say California." He stood up heading for the door. "What, with Katherine?" Damon asked. Stefan scoffed and said, "Wouldn't you like to know." He left then shutting the door behind him. Damon growled and went upstairs to find Elena packing her clothes. "Where are you going?" Elena said, "I need new clothes from my house." Damon nodded carrying her bag down the stairs and throwing it in the back seat of his car. He drove Elena over to her house to find no one home. They walked inside and up to her room. Elena put her dirty clothes in the hamper and sat down on the bed. Damon sat beside her with a hand on her thigh. She flopped back onto the bed as Damon lay beside her. She spoke first, "I was shocked to see Stefan turn up at the boarding house." "I wasn't all to surprised, he heard that we were together and then once he found it true, he left with Katherine for California." Elena rolled onto her side and looked at him. He was looking up at the ceiling, his legs hanging off the bed considering that they were lying at the end. She put a hand on his chest and kissed his neck. Damon pulled her up to his lips and kissed her. Elena rolled on top of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. It was pretty late as Damon stripped her down to her bra and pantie set and he to his boxers. He tucked her into bed, climbing in beside her.

Elena woke up to find that she was in her bedroom and not Damon's. She looked over at him, his eyes closed. He had terrible bedhead that she found adorable. His bare chest revealed as Elena wrapped her legs with his and stroked his chest. He groaned in his sleep from her touch. Elena didn't want to wake him, or leave him alone in bed as she got a shower. She kissed his lips as his eyes opened. "I need to get a shower." She said. He wrapped his arms around her hips and said, "Good idea." Elena smiled and said, "Alaric and Jeremy are in the house." Damon grinned, "So? We can be quiet." Elena just gave him a look that says, 'yeah okay' and kissed him before slipping out of bed and padding into her bathroom. Damon lied in bed as he heard the shower turn on and Elena sing quietly to herself. Damon smiled, feeling contempt. He waited for her to get out of the shower and get dressed before he got in the shower himself. He waltzed out and into her room to find a spare pair of his clothes he had put there and pulled them on. He walked down the stairs to find Alaric reading the paper with a cup of coffee in his hand. Jeremy was still asleep from the snoring heard from upstairs and Elena sipping at her cup, looking at him over the brim of the cup. Damon bit his tongue, if Alaric wasn't there, he would have taken Elena on the table right then and there. She was giving him that look on purpose to see what he would do. The thing was though, Damon had nothing to hide and grabbed Elena's hand and said, "We're going upstairs and just a warning, she's pretty loud." Alaric looked over the paper at them and rolled his eyes at Damon and said, "I got to get to work, tell Jeremy I'll be waiting in the car." Elena swatted Damon all the way up the stairs as he dragged her. Damon knocked on Jeremy's door, no longer hearing his snoring, opened the door to see him getting dressed. "If you don't want to hear anything that might scar you for life considering it's your sister. I recommend meeting Alaric in the car." Jeremy gave one of his disgusted faces and ran down the stairs and out the door. Damon chuckled as he carried Elena to her room as she said, "Must you embarrass me in my own house?" Damon said, "It's the honest truth." Elena gapped at him, "I am not loud." She said folding her arms across her chest. Damon raised an eyebrow and said, "Shall we put a recorder in here?" Elena chucked a pillow at him, missing him. Damon grabbed her by her belt loops, pulling her onto the bed and said, "I love you." Elena looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you too, Damon." Damon smiled at her and kissed her before removing her clothes and his and made love to her. This was no longer about foreplay and sexual need and want. This wasn't the first time he thought this. He just wanted to be with her in every possible way. He smiled as Elena became loud enough for the neighbors to hear. After they had both hit their orgasms and were breathing ragged, Damon whispered in her ear, "I told you that you were loud." She swatted his arm before kissing his lips. Elena pulled him out of bed and said, "We both need showers now." Damon grinned as she pulled him into the bathroom with her.

After another round of making love in the shower and actually getting showers, they got dressed. Damon helped Elena pack more clothes and headed over to the boarding house. It was now a month before Elena's birthday and Damon had a lot on his mind. The news would be told in a week about Elena being turned, but Damon wanted something more. He dropped Elena off at Caroline's and drove back to the boarding house. He went into Stefan's room, riffling through his draws until he found it. His mother's wedding ring.


	11. Chapter 11

Damon rested his mother's engagement ring into a small black box and slipped it into his pocket. He wasn't exactly sure when he would pop the question, but he knew it would be before her birthday. He wanted to be married to Elena before she became a vampire. Damon stood up shutting the door to Stefan's bedroom behind him and walked outside to his car. He was going to get the ring polished at the jewelry store and pick up Elena afterwards.

Elena was having a good time with Caroline and Bonnie. They were catching her up on all that she had missed in the past three months. "Becky was like being such a slut. She was going out with Matt and while they were dating she was caught making out with Alex from the football team." Caroline said as Elena nodded her head. Gossip just seemed childish now to her and only half listened.

They heard a car door shut outside and then the doorbell rang. Caroline answered the door to find Damon on the other side. Elena grabbed her bag, hugging Bonnie and Caroline goodbye and walked outside, holding Damon's hand as they walked back to his car.

Damon had the ring in his coat pocket and it made him slightly paranoid. Elena was talking to him. "Caroline kept gossiping the whole time and I feel like that is so childish now. I don't know why I did that at one point." Damon shrugged saying, "We've all done it at one point. Let's go get something to eat." He drove them over to an Italian restaurant. They had gotten a seat in the back and the room was dim with candles on every table. The waiter had come over and ordered their food.

As they sipped their wine, they talked about different things while playing footsies under the table. Elena was giggling when the waiter came back with their food and Damon asked for more wine. They ate their food quietly.

Damon paid for the bill and took a hold of Elena's hand. They left the restaurant and drove back to the boarding house. They sat down on the couch and got to talking about their future, "We'd have to be crazy if we got married." Elena said. Damon laughed and said, "I know, Witchy would be like shocked towards the point of like using her spells on me and Caroline would die if she didn't take over the whole wedding." Elena giggled and said, "Yeah. She would like be the scariest bride's maid ever." Damon then shifted his weight, getting down onto one knee and looked up into Elena's eyes.

Elena started giggling at first, thinking he was joking when he pulled out the ring box holding his mother's ring. Damon was nervous as he began to talk, "I've been in love with you for two of the longest years of my existence. I would do anything to be by your side for eternity. So what do you say? Elena Gilbert, are you crazy enough to marry me?" Elena was in some sort of shock, but the answer would never change as she said, "Yes." Damon's face could light up all of New York City with the smile he gave. He slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up, spinning her around in a circle before setting her down.

Elena looked down at the ring that was now on her left ring finger and gasped. The ring was beautiful, it looked brand new, yet it seemed like it had more of a background to it. It had a sterling silver band and little tanzanite and sapphires surrounding it. "Damon, it's beautiful." Damon smiled as he looked down at the ring. It fit her perfect. "It was my mother's engagement ring." Elena looked up at Damon a little shocked that he would still have it in such good condition for over a hundred years. "It looks brand new." Damon smiled and said, "I took it to get polished earlier." Elena kissed Damon as a tear escaped her eye. Damon brushed it away and said, "Elena, why are you crying?" She wiped her face as she said, "I'm just so happy. I love you so much." She hugged Damon hard, never wanting to let him go. Damon nuzzled into her hair and kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Elena called Caroline to tell her the great news, "Car? Where are you?" "My room with Bonnie, why?" Elena smiled, "Put me on speaker." "Ok. What's up Elena?" Elena took a deep breath before saying, "I'm engaged!" Elena could hear Caroline, "With Damon?" Elena rolled her eyes, "No, with the garbage man. Yes, Damon." "That's amazing!" not once did Elena hear Bonnie, "Is Bonnie there?" "Yeah, she's right here. Bonnie aren't you happy for Elena?" Elena heard Bonnie say, "Yeah." Elena was aggravated with Bonnie's attitude, they were best friends, she should be happy for her.

Damon was downstairs listening to Elena's conversation over the phone with Vampire Barbie and Witchy, "Yeah, she's here. Bonnie aren't you happy for Elena?" "Yeah." Damon rolled his eyes and scoffed, of course Bitchy whoops I mean Witchy wouldn't even pretend to be happy for Elena. He scoffed as he heard Elena hang up and walked downstairs.

Damon pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. Damon could tell from the way she wasn't talking and how her body language was very stand offish. He took a step back and looked at her. "Bonnie's a bitch." He said without hesitation. Elena walked over to the fridge and pulled a bottle of beer out. She pulled off the top and guzzled half of it. Damon sat down beside her at the table and rubbed her hand. "Who cares what she thinks? I certainly don't, us getting married about us and fuck anyone who doesn't like it. We love each other and we're getting married. Bonnie will come around." Elena took another swig of her bottle and said, "I guess you're right, but I care what she thinks. We've known each other forever, she's my best friend." Damon nodded his head and said, "Everything will be fine. She'll get over it and soon will regret ever acting the way she did." Elena nodded and leaned onto his shoulder.

Damon rubbed her shoulder and said, "Come on, let's get you to bed." They walked upstairs and to Damon's bedroom. They stripped down to their undergarments and got into bed. Elena curled into his arms and let the world be put on hold as she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved most.

Elena woke up the see a male figure sitting at the bottom of the bed. She smiled at first, thinking it was Damon, when she felt him lying next to her with his arms wrapped around her stomach. Elena sat up and said, "Stefan!" She didn't even bother to cover her bra up, nothing he hadn't seen before. Damon sat up looking dazed and then saw Stefan. "What the fuck Stefan?" Stefan looked smug as he said, "This seems all too familiar doesn't it Elena?" He looked at her, his eyes boring holes into the top of her head as she looked down at the sheets. "What are you doing here? Thought you said you were going to California." Stefan smiled at Damon and said, "Just wanted to congratulate the happy couple. Consider yourself lucky Damon. Let's face it, if I still had my humanity and still cared, I would've probably ripped your heart out." Damon said, "Why thank you dearest little brother, all I ever wanted was your approval." He sneered at him as Elena spoke, "Stefan I don't know why you're here, but I don't care or quite frankly listen to you be the most sarcastic asshole in the world." Stefan put a hand over his heart and said, "Ouch Elena that hurt. You know Damon's made you cold." She crossed her arms and said, "No I'm not cold. I'm just not the same Elena that would take your shit." Stefan raised his hands as he stood and said, "Fine, fine. I'll leave." He walked out the door only to look back in and say, "Oh and by the way, nice bra." He winked as Elena threw a pillow at him. Damon waited to hear Stefan leave, hearing the door click behind him.

He rolled over onto Elena and brushed her hair out of her face, "Don't worry about him. He's a dick. Besides, you deserve to be happy. I'd hate to see tears on that beautiful face of yours." I smiled up at him, intertwining our fingers. He pulled my hand up to his face and kissed it, grazing his lips over my knuckles. I leaned back against his chest and sighed. Today wasn't going to be an easy day. Bonnie's pissed at her and Stefan is back in Mystic Falls.

Damon slipped out from under her and started towards the shower. Elena grabbed at his hand, whining. Damon looked back at her and said, "I have to go somewhere. Besides, you need to go see Caroline. I'll be back in a sec." She dropped his hand and nodded her head. She stood up and headed over to her section of his dresser. She had gotten a shower last night and knew that if she didn't get ready to leave soon Caroline would be on her ass, dragging her out of the boarding house to the darkest pits of hell, the bridal store. She sighed as she pulled on a black V-neck and skinny jeans.

She kissed Damon goodbye and headed out the door to pick up Caroline. She pulled up in front of her house and waited for her to get in the car. Elena watched as she walked down the driveway and pulls open the car door to sit down. "Here comes the bride all dressed in well black. What is with your sudden change of color? Damon has gotten to you hasn't he?" Elena rolled her eyes as she pulled away from the curb. Caroline started up again, "So I have this really important question to ask you." "Ok." Caroline looked out the window as she said, "Which brother is better?" Elena's face reddened as she said, "Do I really have to answer?" "Yes!" She kept her eyes on the rad as she said, "Damon."

Caroline started to giggle, "So I'm guessing Stefan is very boring in bed and Damon is some sex god right?" "Caroline!" Elena was getting redder by the second. "I knew it!" Caroline shouted. She rolled her eyes and said, "Where are we going anyways?" "The dress store duh!" Elena grumbled as she took a left.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell kind of dress is that?" Elena asked staring at the white shred of cloth between Caroline's finger tips. Caroline shrugged, throwing it onto the ottoman against the wall and held up another dress. It was beautiful. The top was a white corset with black laced designed roses and the bottom kind of puffed out a bit to the perfect degree.

It was perfect. Elena tried it on; having it fit her in all the right places, showing off all of her curves. She smiled down at the dress as Caroline stared at her saying, "You look beautiful in that dress. It's totally you and I'm buying it." Elena's eyes widened as she said, "You are not buying this, its way too expensive, and I can pay for it." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Now what kind of maid of honor would I be if I didn't buy this amazing dress for the amazing bride." Elena undressed, handing Caroline the dress and changing back into her jeans and shirt.

Caroline paid for the dress and promised to pick it up later. They walked back out to the car and drove over to the coffee shop. They sat down at a table and started to plan. "So I was thinking, black roses everywhere and the wedding at night so it could be done underneath the stars in the woods under candle light." Caroline said whilst writing ideas down in a spiral notebook.

It sounded beautiful as Elena nodded her head in delight. It seemed a bit much, but you only get married once to your other half.

Meanwhile, Damon was picking out wedding rings with Alaric slumped in the corner complaining about him taking too long. Damon ignored him; he wanted to get the rings just right. So far he had picked out the bands, and was figuring out what to have engraved on them.

He had decided on 'forever' for hers and 'always' for his. It seemed pretty lousy, but he didn't know what else to get and decided that it was the thought that counts. He paid for the rings and slipped the box in his pocket. After he dropped off Alaric, he drove back to the boarding house and up to his room to hide the wedding rings.

As he reached his bedroom, he heard his shower running and quiet humming. He smirked as he moved over to his safe that was underneath his bed, opening the safe and placing the box with the rings in it inside. He closed it, spinning the dial and sliding out from under the bed. He smiled when he saw Elena laying on his bed in nothing but one of his t-shirt. Damon pulled off his jeans and shirt and crawled in beside her, cradling her. "Did I ever tell you that you look hot in black." He mumbled into her neck, placing tender kisses from her jaw to her collar bone. She sighed at his touch replying, "No, I don't believe you have."

Damon nibbled at her ear, "Well you look delicious in my shirt, but I think you would be even more mouthwatering without it." Elena grinned, rolling her eyes, "Damon, I'm tired." He frowned pulling her under the covers, "Too tired for me?" She sighed mumbling into his chest, "I have my period. Can you just hold me?" Damon now understood why she wasn't in the mood and said, "Of course." He caressed her waist, pulling her into him and kissing her shoulder.

Damon awoke in the midst of the night to find the bed empty. He checked the clock to find that it read 2am. He stood yawning and stretching as he raked a hand through his hair, he heard her fluttering heart downstairs. He smiled and walked down stairs in his boxers to find Elena staring out the back window facing the woods. Damon wrapped an arm around her waist and mumbled into her ear, "I see you have escaped my bed once again." Elena looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry, I know it's late but I couldn't sleep." "Nightmares?" She stared out the window up at the bright moon and said, "I keep having them, they're all similar. They're always about something happening to you or something happened as to Klaus coming back making our beautiful wedding into a bloody massacre." Damon kissed her temple and said, "I'm not going anywhere I promise and you know that I would do anything even if it meant dying to keep Klaus from hurting anyone else." "I know." He tugged on her hips, "Come on let's go back to bed." Clutching his hand tightly Elena followed Damon back up to their bedroom where they met sleep peacefully in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Elena woke the next morning, a smile plastered to her face. She was cuddled into Damon's side, his eyes closed, his breathing deep, completely at peace. She smiled at his sleeping figure and placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

His eyes didn't open as he pulled Elena on top of him. She smiled, kissing his lips and saying, "I love you." His eyes, yet to open, "I love you too." Elena stroked his chest with her nails as he sighed in contempt. "You know today is the last day you'll see me before I'm your wife?" Damon's eyes fluttered open, "I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Sadly no, Caroline is taking me in the morning because you're not supposed to see me a day before the wedding." "I'm sure Caroline has quite the bachelorette party for you. I just hope you know I have a better body then any of those trashy strippers out there that I'm sure Blondie hired." Elena wrinkled up her nose, "I would never think otherwise. You Damon Salvatore have the biggest heart, the hottest body, and the most dazzling of smiles. Not to forget those gorgeous crystal blue oceans for eyes." her fingers trailing down his abdomen.

"You are such a suck up." Elena raised a brow, tracing his abs with her tongue. "You like it." she responded. "That I do." Damon flipped her over so she was on her back and started kissing his way down her chest. Hooking her legs around his hips, Elena pulled Damon's face back up to connect their lips.

They both moaned into each other's mouths, as Elena slid his boxers down as he kicked them to the floor, "Your turn." He breathed into her ear as he slipped his shirt over her head and practically tearing the fabric of her panties from her legs.

Damon lowered himself on top of her, easing his now hardened member inside of her. Elena moaned in the sudden pleasure as he started thrusting deeper and deeper. She cried out his name as she attacked his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

A few moments later Elena gave into bliss as Damon followed her with a small grunt, collapsing onto the bed in a sheath of sweat. Breathing heavily, Elena rolled onto her side gazing over at Damon in complete awe. He was absolutely amazing in his own abnormal way.

She could never picture herself with anyone else but him. She loved him with every ounce in her being. Damon rolled onto his side, "What are you doing?" She smiled goofily, "Appreciating life." He smiled, dragging his fingers up and down her stomach, "Yeah, well I got the better deal. When I'm with you I feel human again. You're the only person on this Earth that could make my tortured dead heart beat again. I love you with more passion than I thought I could ever have."

Kissing his nose, Elena said, "I am the luckiest girl alive. You're mine; no one else can have you." Damon scoffed, "Please, I've already ruined you for other men. Besides, all I want to be is yours."

Elena stood, waltzing her way into the bathroom feeling Damon's eyes on her. She started the shower making sure the water was practically boiling and stepped under the water. Damon followed her into the bathroom, jumping in the shower and started massaging her scalp with shampoo.

She sighed from his touch, trying to figure out how she will spend the night alone without him holding her. She would sleep in a bed with the cold ugly space beside her. Elena pushed those thoughts away as she noticed Damon planting kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. She turned to face him and kissed him leaning him against the wall.

Damon chuckled at her sudden reaction and bit her lip. Elena raked her hands up and down his chest. Damon pulled away, out of breath and said, "Elena, if you don't stop this now, I'm going to end up fucking your brains out." Elena grinned, "Maybe that's what I want, and I won't be able to see you for a day so I need this."

After hours of making love repeatedly, Elena figured that it was time for her to eat something. Starving, Elena picked up Damon's shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head. Damon followed her down stairs and noticing her struggling to reach the top shelf.

He leaned over her, grabbing the pancake mix and said, "I'll make them." Elena smiled, kissing his lips lightly and sat down at the table. He made pancakes for the two of them and sat them down on the table. Elena took a bite, moaning, "Mm, this is delicious."

"That's not the only thing that's delicious." Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows. She giggled, licking her lips and standing up to put her plate in the sink. Damon cleaned up and quickly picked Elena up by her waist as she giggled the whole way up the stairs.

Throwing her down on the bed, as he climbed on top of her. He cupped her cheek, kissing her lips and said, "You know I'm not going to let you out of this room until Blondie is banging down the door. You're mine until the second you are wrenched away to a horrid bachelorette party." He made a face and smiled.

Elena pecked his lips, stroking his back, "Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way."

Caroline could hear the noises coming from the top floor and rolled her eyes, typical. She would most likely have to rip them apart. She sighed before yelling, "Elena! Get your ass down here before I come up there myself and don't think I won't!"

Elena heard Caroline yell for her from the first floor and pulled away from Damon's hungry lips. Out of breath she said, "She's here, I better get up." Damon looked up from kissing her stomach and scoffed, "let her come up here. Maybe then she'll know that we're having an amazing time and shouldn't be interrupted." Elena rolled her eyes, "We've been going at it like bunnies for the past three hours." Damon raised a brow, "Is that complaining I hear." She chuckled, brushing her hair off her forehead, "No, absolutely not." "Good, now come here."

Caroline could hear them still going at it as she sighed, heading up the stairs. She reached Damon's door and turned the knob, walking into the room, past the intertwined bodies on the bed and over the dresser, pulling out clothes and shoving them into a bag.

Damon looked up, hearing her entrance and growled, "You ever hear of knocking?" Caroline didn't even look up or turn around, "Did you ever hear of manners? When you have another person in the house, you shouldn't being doing the naughty, especially when they can hear you." Damon sat up, his waist underneath the covers.

Elena was pulling the covers up to her neck and sighed, getting out from under the bed as Caroline threw her a bra and pantie set. Damon's hair in tufts groaned and said, "No strippers." Caroline was dragging Elena out of the bedroom door, shouting behind her, "No promises."


	15. Chapter 15

Damon stood up after hearing Caroline's white bug drive away. He was going to miss Elena, but it was only one day so it wasn't that bad. But just the thought of a stripper, it made his blood boil. He climbed into the shower, turning it on cold.

After his shower, Damon walked into his room, the towel hugging his hips loosely. He ground his teeth together when he saw Katherine lounging on his bed, smiling at him.

"Katherine." Damon said, crossing the hardwood floor to his underwear drawer, pulling out a pair of navy blue boxers. "Cute boxers." Katherine purred, toying with his head.

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon asked, rifling through his drawers for a pair of black jeans and shirt. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked, bouncing her leg over the other. Turning around to glare at her, "Well you only seem to show up when you want something. So instead of playing this little game you just love to play, how bout we just get down to the part where you say something bitchy and then disappear." "Ouch." Katherine said, waltzing up to Damon and running a nail down his collarbone. "You're so sexy when you're mad." Damon grabbed her hand, pushing it away in disgust.

"What is it?" Damon asked again, losing his patience. She grinned as she inspected the room, "Someone's been having fun with my doppelganger." That was it, Damon dropped his clothes, flying over to her in vampire speed and gripping her neck as he smashed her head against the wall.

Growling through gritted teeth he said, "I am going to ask one more time Katherine. What is it that you want?" "Nothing, I just wanted to see you." Damon rolled his eyes and pulled away, "Cute, now go." "Not in that way, I was just curious as to how you were. Besides, I'm with Stefan now. Well, goodbye Damon. I'll see you tomorrow."

Damon was so infuriated by her presence that he didn't notice her say that she would be at his wedding. Once she left Damon pulled on his clothes and walked down stairs for a glass of bourbon.

The doorbell rung as Caroline announced that she would get it. Elena stood talking to Bonnie, "Wow, I can't believe you're getting married Elena. It feels like just yesterday we were thirteen and sitting in your bedroom going through glamour magazines and talking boys." "I know. Sometimes I wish I could start over again, you know? So I could warn my parents and they wouldn't have died. But if that were to happen, I never would have met Damon." Bonnie nodded her head and said, "Well, you might have still met him." "Yeah, but it wouldn't have been the same because at first he just liked me because I looked like Katherine, but when I was dating Stefan he found out the real me. If it weren't for Stefan, Damon would have just used me and left me."

"I guess you're right." Bonnie said. "The stripper's here!" Caroline shouted as she walked into the room, a man dressed in a cop uniform following her. Elena rolled her eyes and felt a knot tighten in the pit of her stomach, she so didn't want this to happen right now. Just thinking of another man besides Damon flirting with her in a sexual way was beyond sickening. She knew it was a bachelorette party and nothing was going to happen Elena still was never into strippers.

"Where's the Bride?" The stripper asked as Caroline pointed at Elena, already drunk out of her mind.

The stripper smiled as he looked at Elena, as he walked over to her tipping his hat, "Mam, I must inform you that you are under arrest." Elena rolled her eyes in disgust and swallowed back the bile as the man pulled her into a chair. Caroline started the stereo and shouted, "Let's see them pants drop!" Elena could see Bonnie giggling in the corner, yet still looking at her with pity in her eyes. Bonnie knew how Elena felt.

Elena knew that if she didn't allow the man to strip and give her a lap dance, Caroline would have a fit, and a scary Vampire Barbie was not something you want to see very often. The man, threw his hat behind him and ripped off his shirt, starting to circle Elena. He was somewhat attractive with short brown hair and bit of a stubbly beard, but nothing compared to Damon's raven locks and piercing blue eyes.

Soon enough, the strip tease was over and Caroline had wanted to "show" him her bed spread. Elena got a shower and climbed into the guest bed, trying to drift to sleep, but the empty space beside her was driving her insane. But after an hour she found sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Elena awoke the next morning to Caroline singing, "Rise and shine!" Elena sat up, rubbing her eyes and looked about the room. Her wedding dress was hanging from the ceiling fan and the makeup box was already open and its contents all over the dresser.

Caroline was in a pair of sweats and her hair tied up in a ponytail. You could tell she was hung over, but she hid it pretty well. "Get up! We have to start your hair and makeup." Elena grumbled as Caroline yanked her out of bed and plopped her down in a chair, pulling out a brush and smoothing out her hair.

Damon was sitting in the living room with Alaric and Jeremy sitting beside him. He was beyond nervous and that wasn't good. He didn't do nervous. He was pacing, they had only a few moments before Bonnie called, telling them to leave for the church.

Jeremy's phone went off as Damon downed the rest of his drink and walked out to the car, checking his tie. He sat down in the driver's seat with Alaric beside him and Jeremy in back. They pulled out of the drive way and headed towards the chapel.

Caroline was putting the final touches of Elena's makeup on, as she stepped into her dress. Her hair was in a half up half down style as Elena looked in the mirror in awe. Caroline had done an amazing job on her hair and makeup and the dress just perfected it.

She slipped into her black high heels with the toe open and asked, "How do I look?" Caroline gave her a once over and said, "Stunning. Now let's go."

Once they had gotten into the car and drove over to where the wedding would take place, Elena took a deep breath. Her voice shaky, "Where's Jeremy?" Caroline pointed at a figure in the door way in a tux. Elena let out a breath and nodded her head, feeling a whole lot better, knowing where her brother was.

She took a step out of the car, Caroline on her heels as Elena made her way over to Jeremy. He stuck out his arm and asked, "Ready?" "No." Jeremy sighed taking a step, "Great."

Jeremy pulled her along as they made their way to the aisle she would soon be walking down. She stole a glance at what was in front of her. Caroline had outdone herself once again, there were black rose petals lining the aisle and the woods outside of the chapel pulled it all together. But, only one thing that Elena would feel fine after seeing was Damon.

He stood, his hands clasped behind his back, his hair swept to the side and adorn in a sleek black and white tux. Elena finally smiled at last, knowing that he would be standing there waiting for her made more than half of the tensions subside. Elena took a deep breath as she took a step out into the walkway.

Her heart pounding in her chest, she continued to walk until she became face to face with Damon. He smiled at her as Jeremy handed her over to him and took his place beside Alaric, the best man. Damon grasped Elena's hands, squeezing them three times meaning, 'I love you.' Elena smiled, squeezing his hand and turning to look at the reverend.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of man and woman. Miss Elena Gilbert and Mr. Damon Salvatore are here today to show the love for one another in way of marriage."

…

"Do you, Damon Salvatore, take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to hold for as long as you shall live?" "I do." "And do you, Elena Gilbert, take Damon Salvatore as your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to hold for as long as you shall live?" "I do." Shutting his book, the reverend says, "Well then, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Damon tipped her back, planting a sweet and ginger kiss to her lips. Elena soon became light headed and almost forgot that there were a bunch of people watching them. Damon set her back on her feet as he took her hand and pulled her along down the aisle towards his car.

They pulled away from the curb and headed off to god knows where. Damon wanted to keep the destination of their honeymoon a secret. He had already packed their clothes and stuffed them in the trunk before the wedding.

He grasped Elena's hand and smiled down at their wedding rings. It was finally official, they were husband and wife, and to think a year ago Elena would have been disgusted to even think of them married. That just made Damon smile more, he had one her over from his brother and he'd be damned if he lost her again.


	17. Chapter 17

When they reached the airport, Elena had no idea where they were going. Damon got out of the car, walking around the other side and helping her out of the car. He carried both of their bags, leading Elena straight to the airplane entrance. He didn't want her to find out where they were going just yet.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to wait in line like normal people and go through security?" Elena asked as the boarded the plane. Damon hands their bags to a man who took them, placing them above their seats. He turned to her and said, "I know a guy." She raised a brow, ready to respond, when Damon kissed her lips, shutting her up.

Damon sat in one of the seats, the arm rest up with Elena's head in his lap. He stroked her hair as he said, "I love you." "I love you too." Damon had hired the airplane for just them so there wasn't anyone else besides the pilot and flight attendant.

The flight attendant came over and asked, "Would you two like anything to drink?" Damon nodded, "Champagne would be nice." "Right away." She left, heading towards the back.

When they landed they were both exhausted yet still wrapped up in each other. He picked up their bags, setting them down in a cab and helped Elena into the bag seat. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her jaw, "Ready?" he asked. "For what?" "For the night of your life?" the cab drove out of the airport parking lot as Elena said, "Of course."

Once they reached the Salvatore home in Italy, Damon carried Elena in his arms over the threshold. Dropping their luggage on the ground, she started unbuttoning his shirt. Damon let her slide it down his arms and then attacked her lips again, finding the zipper to her purple sundress. Elena stepped out of it only remaining in a pair of panties and strapless bra.

But that wouldn't do. Elena reached for the buttons on his dress pants and quickly undid them. Damon couldn't take it anymore; he picked her up in his arms, rushing her up the stairs and to their bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he climbed on top of her and slipped off her panties and bra. Removing his underwear, Damon placed kisses down Elena's collar bone.

He quickly slid inside of her as a gasp escaped her lips. He started to create a rhythm as he kissed every inch of her body.

Elena awoke the next morning in the cradle of Damon's arms. She smiled, breathing in his scent. She placed a kiss to his bottom lip and a=wrapped her arms around his waist. His eyes fluttered open and sighed pleasantly, nuzzling into her mass of brunette curls.

After a few more mornings like this, Elena thought about their future together and knew that it was time for her to be turned. She kept the thought to her all day until that night while making love.

The contact from lips on lips, skin against skin. Pressed against each other not even coming up for air. Luscious lips captured by his own. Damon's hands wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Placing chaste kisses down her arm. Elena spoke, mumbling against his neck, "Damon, I think it's time. We've been married for few months and I want you to turn me now. I'm ready." Damon was surprised by the abrupt decision and held himself over her, his hair cascading off of his forehead. "Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to make sure.

Elena nodded smiling up at him, "I've never been so sure about anything in my life." Damon smiled leaning into her neck, biting down. Her blood spilled down his throat, eliciting a moan from both of them as Elena stuck her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

The blood was outstanding, nothing Damon had ever tasted before. As her heart beat started to quiet, Damon let go, licking the bite closed and biting into his own wrist. He held it to her lips as she drank a few mouthfuls before he pulled away. He then kissed her lips, before whispering in her ear, "I love you." He then gripped her jaw, snapping her neck.


	18. Chapter 18

Damon woke the next morning with his cheek resting on Elena's bareback. He remembered the night before; he had given her his blood and snapped her neck. She should be waking up soon. He ran his fingers tips over her skin, tracing her shoulder blades and spine. He brushed his lips over the nape of her neck and smiled when he heard a gasp. His breath caught in his throat as Elena stirred and her back begin to rise and fall.

Damon stuck his hands underneath her, stroking the planes of her stomach. She let out a soft moan. "I've missed you." He said. She turned around, lying on her back, her chocolate depths sparkling, "How much?" she asked. "Well why don't I show you." She began to giggle as he pulled the sheet over their heads.

Elena walked down stairs in Damon's oversized shirt, ending right below her ass. She walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, attempting to smooth down her crazed sex hair. She sat on a stool, leaning over the counter as Damon walked into the room.

"You're not going to like that." She took a sip anyways and quickly spit it back out, "It tastes like mud." Damon stood in front of her, his hands placed over her fingers, "That's because you're a new vampire. The only taste you're craving for is blood." He leaned into the fridge and pulled out a blood bag and poured it into a coffee mug and slipped it into the microwave.

After the time was up, he pulled out the cup and sat it in front of her and said, "Take a sip, you'll feel better." Elena picked the mug up with both hands and took a sip. The blood spilled down her throat. She gulped the rest down, feeling somewhat satisfied and licked her lips. She pushed the cup to the side and walked over to Damon.

She stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips and tugged on his bottom lip. Damon looked into her eyes, finding love and lust. He smiled as he kissed her back, wrapping her legs around his waist and speeding up to their bedroom where he pushed Elena onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

He kissed down her collarbone, pulling the shirt over her head, leaving her bare. He took a minute to appreciate her toned stomach and perfect curves. Elena smiled up at him as she pulled him down, rolling on top of him. She pulled off his boxers and ran her hands down his abs.

She straddled him as she kissed his lips before running a trail of brief kisses down his abdomen. She could feel his hardened member pressed against her thigh. She grinned as she sat on his cock, and watched Damon groan as she began to ride him.

Damon soon took over, flipping them over as he thrust inside of her, all the way to the hilt. She cried out his name as he began a rhythm. He soon followed her into bliss faster than they both wanted. He placed a deep passionate kiss on Elena's lips before lying beside her.

As gained back his breathing, Elena curled into the crook of his body. They fit perfectly together like to puzzle pieces. She placed a hand on his chest, running her fingers up and down his stomach. Damon sighed in complete contempt. They both dozed off as the sun began to set.

Damon woke up and untangled himself from Elena. He kissed her lips and headed towards the shower. He turned on the faucet all the way to boiling and stepped in the shower. He closed his eyes as the hot beads of water fell all around him.

When he got out of the shower, he headed back into the bedroom and saw Elena sitting cross legged on the bed with a blanket wrapped around her bare shoulders. Her eyes widened as he walked into the room, his hair slicked back with water and his chest glistening. He went to get dressed when she hopped off the bed and sauntered over to him.

"Oh no you don't." she said as Damon turned around to look at her, "What?" he asked. She pulled the black shirt out of his hand, tossing it behind her and said, "You're never allowed to wear clothes again." "Oh really?" he leaned in kissing her lips and said, "Well that goes for you too." She giggled as she headed for the bathroom.

Damon smiled as he watched her round the corner and pulled on a pair of black jeans and walked down stairs. He figured she would at least enjoy the view of his bare chest. He heated up two cups of blood and set them on the counter as Elena descended down the stairs.

Damon wanted to actually spend some time seeing parts of Italy but how could he when she dressed the way she dressed right now? She was in an oversized sweatshirt and panties. He licked his lips quickly and cleared his throat, she was killing him.

"Blood?" he asked, handing her the mug. They both sipped from their cups and peered at each other over the rims. Damon sat his cup in the sink and said, "So I was thinking, we should go see some of the many places Italy has to offer us." Elena smiled as she sat her cup in the sink and kissed his lips, "I'd love to. We have been spending an awful lot of time in the bedroom." "I'm not complaining." He said with a wiggle of his brows.

She swatted his chest, "I'm going to get properly dressed, and you" she said, trailing a finger from his chest to his waist line, "Put a shirt on." He shivered as he smiled and said "Yes Mam." She rolled her eyes as she headed up the stairs, swaying her hips as Damon slapped her ass.

She giggled as she ran up the stairs, Damon following.


	19. Chapter 19

Elena leaned against Damon's bare chest, patting his chest and standing up she said, "Time to get dressed, that's the third time this morning." She said as Damon smirked and said, "It's your fault, if you weren't so god damn gorgeous. Besides you were practically asking for it, I mean sweatshirt and underwear? I was practically undressing you with my eyes."

He stood up as she moved over to the dresser and picked out clothes. He looped his arms around her waist, tracing circles with his thumb around her bellybutton. Elena growled lightly and said, "We need to get out." She turned around facing him, her hands on his chest and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Fine." He grumbled as he planted a kiss to the top of her head and moved towards the bathroom. Elena quickly got dressed before he returned, deciding on a cute white button down and jean shorts with white chucks.

She brushed her hair out smooth and placed her sunglasses on the top of her head. Damon walked out then in a towel as she bit her lip, glancing at the wall. He smirked, knowing what she was doing and dropped the towel. He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button down. Drying off his hair he looked over at Elena who was sitting on the edge of the bed, her leg dangling over the knee of the other leg and smiling at him.

He pulled her up onto her feet and brought his lips to her own for a quick brief kiss. He pulled away, placing his sunglasses in the pocket of his shirt and said, "Ready?" She grimaced and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the stairs.

Once they had called a cab, Elena asked, "Where are we going?" He smiled as he helped her into the taxi, "You'll see." Damon had leaned over the car seat to whisper the destination in the driver's ear and once he nodded, sat back to enjoy the ride. He pulled Elena into his lap and traced the veins in her hands. About a half an hour later, the taxi idled by the curb as Damon handed the man the money and stepped out, pulling Elena along with him.

"Where are we?" she asked curious. Damon shrugged, "We are at my all-time favorite place in Europe. We are in Venice. I found this place a long time ago, I'm pretty sure no one else knows about it. This waterfall sparkles and there are colors that you can see with your heightened sight. I have never shown anyone this place in my entire life, never wanted to, until now."

Elena looked up at him and smiled, standing on her toes to place a kiss to his lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and sat, pulling her down on his lap. "It's beautiful. Damon, I love you. Thank you for showing me this place, it tells me a little bit about you, something I've never seen before. You care about things, Damon. Why do you let people think otherwise of you?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

He thought for a moment and said, "Because I don't care what people think of me. Besides, once they know I'm a vampire, that's all they see, a monster who only wants one thing, blood." She caressed his face with her hand and said, "But you're not a monster. You may be a vampire, but you are the most loving and caring person I have ever met. You are an amazing man Damon, and don't ever lose sight of that." He smiled and said, "How could I when you'll be by my side for eternity nagging me about that." She smiled as he kissed her, rolling her onto her back and getting lost in her touch.

The next morning, Damon awoke to the sight of dawn. The pink and orange sky was breath taking as he looked over to the love of his life. He noticed that they were both naked and smiled as he looked at Elena. Her hair was a curly mess and she was lost in a dream, a good one he hoped.

Not wanting to wake her, he stood up, tugging on his jeans and looked across at the waterfall, the silent pitter patter of the water cascading down the rocky edge. He plopped down in the green grass and raked a hand through his shaggy hair. He sighed; he couldn't think of a happier moment in his life without Elena, every moment they spent together was just another step on their adventure for eternity.

He felt arms around his shoulders and hands running up and down his chest. He fell back on the ground to see Elena in her button down shirt and nothing else, smiling down at him. "Good morning sunshine." He mumbled as she leaned down to kiss him. She lay down on top of him and planted kissed from his jaw to his collar bone. He rubbed her back as he pushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her once more and held her for what seemed to be hours, yet it was only a few moments.

He pulled her up and said, "We'll go back to the house to get a quick shower and then I have somewhere to take you." She smiled down at him and stood up, pulling on her shorts and shoes as Damon did the same. Damon didn't bother to call a cab, instead he just had Elena climb onto his back and he ran them back to the house.

They walked up stairs, stripping each other of their clothes and climbed into the shower. After their shower, they got dressed and went down stairs for a blood bag. As they sipped for their cups, Elena asked, "So what did you have in mind for today?" he smiled at her and said, "It's a secret." Damon knew they would soon return to Mystic Falls and wanted to show her a few places before they left in two days.


	20. Chapter 20

"A secret huh?" Elena asked curious. Damon nodded his head as he sat their cups in the dishwasher. He walked back over to the island, where he left his button down and slipped his arms into it. He looked over at her and said, "Ready to go love?" she nodded her head excitedly, "Yup" popping the p. He smiled, grabbing her hand and saying, "Shall I call a cab, or shall we run?" She smiled devilishly, "Run. I want to get my abilities kicked into gear." He grinned, "I bet I can beat you there." "Where are we even going?" he waged a finger, "Nu-uh. It's a secret remember? Just follow me." Elena grumbled as he darted out the door. Rolling her eyes at his cockiness, Elena sped up after him.

She caught up to him quickly as he looked at her in confusion, "How did you catch up to me so easily?" She shrugged her shoulders, "What? Are you beginning to feel old?" He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. That's why you know that I'm anything but old in the bedroom." If she wasn't dead, Elena knew her face would be a bright red. She smirked, "As long as it lets you sleep at night." "Oh I don't need sleep; I have much better things to do at that time of night." She smiled, rolling her eyes and sped up.

Damon caught up, winking at her before getting ahead of her. She slackened a little, not wanting to hurt his ego. They were starting to near their destination as Elena noticed the top of a red and blue Ferris wheel. She smiled to herself as she sped up until she was behind him. She leapt on to his back, catching him off guard as they crashed to the Earth. Elena lay on top of Damon, her hair cascading off of her forehead. She giggled down at him as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "We're here." Damon mumbled as he kissed her lips. He sat up and held her face in between his hands and put a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Time to act like normal human young adults." She said as Damon pouted. Elena smiled, "That's ok, because you are going to buy me lunch and win me every prize and when the day's over, you and I'll ride to the tippy top of the Ferris wheel, where you'll kiss me and I'll think to myself that you're the one." Damon scoffed as she looked into his eyes, "But you won't have to worry like all those other guys, because you've already won the girl." She kissed him then, climbing off of him and saying, "Let the fun begin." He stood, looking to her and then to the carnival and gripped her hand in his as they walked towards the overrated human fun that sat before them.

Elena tugged him along, excited like a little girl. They went from game to game as Damon won everyone, winning her the biggest panda bear. They were walking hand in hand towards the Ferris wheel when Elena noticed a fortune teller machine as she threw he over-sized panda into Damon's hands and said, "Hold him for me." She walked over to the machine and stuck a quarter into the slot. He followed behind her, juggling the panda and a soda. "What are you doing?" he asked, curious. Elena placed her hand, palm down on the glowing screen as it scanned her palm, "Finding out my fortune."

He looked at her hand, "That's just a bunch of bullshit." A piece of paper popped out of the machine as she knelt down to retrieve it. She stood up as she read the fortune aloud, "Don't take advantage of what seems perfect, because nothing lasts forever." She looked up and said, "I wonder what that means." He shrugged, "Nothing. It means nothing because it's bullshit." She put her hands on her hips, "Well since you know so much about fortune telling, why don't you do yours." He sighed, moving over to her, handing her the stuffed animal and put a quarter in the machine.

He placed his hand on the glass as the fortune popped out, "Keep an eye on your loved ones, you never know when they won't be there." He shrugged, stuffing the paper into his pocket and wrapped an arm around Elena's waist.

Damon looked down at her and said, "Let's not do the whole kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel, it seems more like a Stefan thing, I mean before her became a ripper and turned off his humanity." She sighed, "You're right, let's just go home, besides" she placed a hand on his chest, "I have an even better idea." He smiled as he took her hand and raced them back home. Once in their bedroom, Elena placed the panda on the chair and pulled her hair out of its ponytail.

He walked over in his tank top and kissed her before trailing butterfly kisses down her neck and shoulder. She leaned into his touch as she pushed his shirt up over his toned and muscled stomach. He pulled the shirt up over his head and let it drop to the floor. He pulled hers off and threw it over his shoulder before pushing her back onto the bed and starting on her pants. She helped him slip out of his jeans, revealing his black boxer briefs. They were now both in their underwear as Damon went to unclip her bra, when Elena saw the stuffed panda looking at them.

"Damon, he's looking at us." He kissed her collar bone, "Who?" "Bamboo, he's watching us." "So?" "Turn him around." Damon rolled his eyes and climbed off of her and turned the panda to face the wall. "There, now he's looking at the wall. I think you really only asked me to get up was so you could get a nice view of my ass." He walked back to the bed as Elena was sitting up against the headboard and was smiling, "That may be true, but I didn't want to have sex with a stuffed animal staring at me." He inched towards her, "It's a stuffed animal." She pulled him into a kiss, "It's a HE and I don't care." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well, why don't we just get back to what we started." She smiled, rolling onto her side beneath him, "I don't know, I'm kind of tired." She closed her eyes and pretended to snore.

Damon pouted, resting his chin on her chest. He started to tickle her sides as she begun to giggle. Damon took this advantage to drag her under the covers with him. Like he said, he had better things to do that night.


	21. Chapter 21

She lied peacefully, her lips parted slightly and her hair displayed in curls over the pillow. Damon caressed her face, before placing a kiss to her sweet plump pink lips. She rolled over in her sleep, rolling onto her stomach, her bare back facing the ceiling as the blanket ended at the small of her back. He stood, stretching his arms over his head. Today they were to head back to Mystic Falls. He would miss Italy, but he was excited to start a new life with Elena as his wife. He had a surprise for Elena once they got back. Instead of returning to the boarding house, they would go to their new home on the outskirts of town that she had no idea about yet.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and moved zipped the rest of their clothes up in their suitcases, setting them down by the door. He plopped down beside Elena's still sleeping form, lying on his side. She rolled back onto her stomach, her eyes closed and breathing in deep breaths. Damon hated waking her up, but if he didn't soon, they would be late for their flight. He trailed a finger from her lips, down over her collarbone, between her breasts, trailing down her stomach and ending at her knee.

She moaned slightly, placing a pillow over her face. He snickered, trying to pry it out of her iron grip, to reveal her beautiful face. She whined, tugging the pillow back, making Damon roll on top of her. "We have to get up." She whined again, "Whining is so unattractive." He said, teasing her. He ripped the pillow out of her hands and placed a chaste kiss to her pout. He climbed off of her, but before he could get up, she latched her arms around his waist. He fell back onto her and chuckled, "Don't you want to see Bonnie and Caroline?" she buried her face in his chest, roaming his muscled back with her fingers. He sighed, giving into her greedy touch.

Elena sighed, rolling over to look at him. He stood, grabbing a hold of Elena's legs and dragged her out of the warm confines of the sheets as he clawed the mattress. "You need to calm down, why don't you get a shower while I clean up and whatnot." She scowled at him before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She brushed her teeth before getting into the shower, turning the water up to boiling. After her shower, she washed her face, adding face cream and brushed out her long tendrils of brown hair. She opened the door to find the bedroom cleaner than when they first got there.

Damon was nowhere in sight. She sighed, picking out a pair of skinny jeans and blue V-neck, throwing her hair up into a pony tail before walking downstairs for a blood bag. She laughed at the sight that was in front of her, Damon was vacuuming. Vacuuming! She started to giggle as he turned off it off, "What's so funny?" "I didn't know you knew what a vacuum was." "Well smart ass, I do." She reached into the fridge, pulling out a blood bag, "I can see that." He rolled his eyes, "Are you ready to go home?" He asked, picking up the suit cases from the bottom of the staircase and looking back at Elena.

"Nope, but do I really have a choice?" he smiled warmly, "Nope." He carried a bag in each hand out to the cab, setting them down in the trunk. Elena followed him out the door, sitting in the cab while Damon locked up. They spent the next few hours on a plane back to Virginia and drove back to Mystic Falls. When they returned, Damon made sure to avoid the boarding house. He didn't know where Stefan was and he didn't really care at the moment. He took a turn onto the road that would lead them to their new home. He could see the mail box as he looked over at Elena to see her face all screwed up in confusion.

"Where are we? Aren't we going home?" Damon grinned, "We are home." Her eyes widened, "What? This isn't the boarding house." Damon continued to drive down the paved road as the house came into view, "We need to start fresh, just you and me. No Stefan barging in on us or Katherine taunting us." She smiled, looking at the beautiful Victorian style house in front of them. The house was what other than black with white shutters. There was a little lawn and a wrap-around porch. "It's beautiful." She mumbled as he climbed out of the car and moving over to her door, opening for her as she stepped out onto the driveway.

"I don't need you to treat me like a princess, I'm not incapable of opening a door." She took his awaiting hand as he said, "But you're already my princess. I'll cherish you for the rest of eternity." Elena smiled, "I love you." "And I love you." He said, kissing her briefly before leading her up to the door, holding it open for her as she stepped over the threshold. The living room had white walls and elegant black furniture along with a fireplace. It was so Damon, she thought as she roamed about the house, walking from room to room, taking in all of the stunning furniture and décor.

When they made it to the door leading to their bedroom, she placed her hand on the knob as Damon covered hers with his and they opened it together. The door opened to a room with a king sized bed with a fluffy and soft white comforter and silk black sheets. "Well, do you like the house?" Elena looked at Damon, "No." His face fell, looking at his feet. She tilted his head up to look into his icy cerulean eyes, "I don't like it because I love it! It's beautiful." His face lit up as he flashed his 50 kilowatt smile.

She kissed him, soon turning into a heated moment as her tongue prodded at his lips. Their tongue battled for dominance as they crashed onto the bed, quickly ridding each other of their clothes…


	22. Chapter 22

Elena woke up in dire need of a bath. She stood; taking notice to Damon's naked sleeping form. He looked at peace, his hair in tufts. She leaned over the sheets to place a soft kiss to his lips before heading for the bathroom. She gasped; the bathtub was more like a pool. It was already full, steam rose from the water. There were rose petals floating aimlessly as she felt breath against her ear and arms around her waist, "You haven't forgotten what day it is have you?"

Elena thought for a moment, "Um." "It's February 14th, happy Valentine's day!" He kissed her temple before diving into the tub, it was that deep. His head rose from the water moments later, flicking his back his soaked hair. "You coming?" She was still shocked by the pool/tub, "Yeah." She tiptoed over to the edge and dipped her foot in. "Get you're cute little ass in here!" she smiled, shaking her head. He climbed out, standing next to her, "I'm not going to chase you because you're faster than me." He took the advantage of her standing there, to push her in.

She shrieked as she hit the surface, Damon jumping in after her. She rose above the water, staring daggers at him. He smiled at her as she asked, "Is this a bath tub or a pool?" "Why not both?" she splashed him then, hitting him directly in the face. He gapped at her, pinching her ass. She jumped, moving away from him as he moved towards her. She splashed him again as he inched closer and closer. "What are you going to do?" He waggled his eyebrows, "Nothing you won't want." "Oh really?" He grabbed her hips, bringing her closer, "Really."

After their bath, Damon wrapped a large towel around Elena's shoulders, kissing her cheek. "I have plans for you tonight." He said, watching her shiver. He chuckled slightly, slapping her ass before walking into the bedroom, a towel loosely hanging from his hips. She followed after him, "I think you like my ass a little too much." He turned around, pulling on a pair of boxers, "What? It's a nice ass." "Uh-huh." "Besides" he flopped onto the bed beside her, "I think you like my body in general too much." She raised a brow, "Cocky much?" He grinned, "Very." She leaned back against his chest, "Can't we just stay in bed all day?" "Tempting, but no. I'm going to go do a few things, and you" he poked her nose, "Need to go down stairs, there's a surprise." She rolled her eyes as he kissed her before standing up and pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He winked at her before disappearing out the door.

She smiled, standing up and moving over to the dresser, pulling out a simple purple sundress and walked down stairs to find at least 20 different bouquets of black roses. Her jaw practically dropped as she walked over to the card sitting against one of the many vases. 'Elena, you're my everything and without you I would simply die. On this day of many others I would like to show you how much I love you. Go out today and enjoy yourself. Go to the spa on Elmwood Street and meet Blondie there. Forever and always, Damon.' Elena smiled to herself, placing the card back down on the counter and grabbing a pop tart before running out the door and heading down to the spa.

Once at the spa, Elena noticed Caroline sitting just inside the door, flipping through a magazine. She walked in, walking over to Caroline. She looked up from her reading and smiled, "Hey! I haven't seen you since forever ago, come on let's go. Damon got us both appointments. After their seaweed wraps and mud baths, they were ready to leave. It was already three as they sat down for coffee out front of the Mystic Grill.

"So, how's your marriage going with Damon?" "Amazing. He makes me feel so special." "Well he better, you don't deserve anything less." Elena smiled, "How's Tyler?" "He's great; he's finally getting the whole transformation under control." "That's great! I'm happy for you guys." "Yeah, well I'm waiting for him to grow a pair and propose already, you know a girl can't wait forever." They laughed together as Elena looked at her phone, "It's four, I better get going. Who knows what Damon has planned." She stood up to leave when Caroline said, "Oh wait, I'm supposed to give this t you." She reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope. Elena took it, "Thanks. I'll see you later." "Ok, bye. Have fun, if you know what I mean."

Elena opened the card once she had gotten to the car, 'Love, I will be awaiting you at a place that I cannot reveal yet. Go on home and put on something nice, not that you don't look nice all the time. Forever and Always, Damon.' Elena was becoming excited with this little game he was playing. She drove home and ran up to their bedroom to find a gorgeous blood red dress hanging from a hook with a little red heart post-it note. She walked over to the note, 'My favorite color, it looks flawless on you. Put it on and meet me at Angelo's, I will be the guy in the tux.' Elena giggled, there would be so many guys in tuxes tonight but no one could be mistaken as the love of her life.

After putting on the stunning dress, Elena quickly curled her hair and slipped into a pair of simple black stilettos. Once at Angelo's, Elena stepped out of her car and into the little Italian restaurant. She spotted Damon right away in the back corner; a single lit candle on a red table cloth adorned the table. She smiled as she walked over to see him stand up to kiss her on the cheek and push her chair in. After dinner, they headed back to the house where Damon carried her up the stairs.

Quickly removing her of her dress, Damon shed himself of his dress coat and shirt. He lowered himself over her, losing himself in her touch as she slid his pants down his legs to find him wearing no underwear as his hard member flopped out of the confines of the tight pants. Elena kissed him, wrapping her tiny hand around his penis when her cell went off. Damon growled as Elena reached over to grab it off of the nightstand, it was Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie answered in a frantic tone, "Elena? You have to get to the boarding house, it's Stefan."

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this story, I work very hard to write these chapters and hoping someone will appreciate them. Happy Valentine's Day! This was a short little cute chapter before all of the drama begins. Again, thank you soo soo much, I appreciate every single one of you who read and review or even if you don't review, it means a lot. Please Review, Favorite, and Alert, all of that good stuff that makes me write faster.

-Marissa


	23. Chapter 23

"Bonnie?" Bonnie answered in a frantic tone, "Elena? You have to get to the boarding house, it's Stefan." Then she hung up, leaving no time for Elena to ask questions. Damon was already up and moving, pulling on clothes and throwing Elena a pair of sweats and tee. She slipped into them quickly, bolting out the door at inhuman speed. Once they were there, they burst through the door to find Stefan gulping down a blood bag, looking haggard. His clothes were torn and bloody along with bruises which were started to fade.

"What happened?" Elena asked, confused. Bonnie walked out from the kitchen, "I came over to see if Stefan was still here because I needed to know if he was going to be a threat to the town and I found him in a bloody heap on the ground, gasping for breath." Bonnie stood, her arms crossed across her chest, a stern look on her face. Stefan began to speak, "I was here with Katherine." Damon chimed in, "Oh great." Stefan continued, we were talking when four guys and one woman walked in, asking for Katerina Petrova. She ran but they caught her. I tried to save her, but they nearly killed me, I don't know why they hadn't but anyways, they have Katherine."

Damon crossed his arms, "Good, now we won't need to worry about her bothering us and trying to manipulate us." Stefan looked up at him, "Damon, we need to save her." "And why's that?" "Because I love her, it was always Katherine."

….

They sat down at the dining room table to discuss the events that had taken place earlier that evening. "Stefan, do you have any idea who these guys are?" Damon asked. "They were hybrids, most likely working for Klaus." "Great, how convenient." Elena placed a hand on Damon's forearm, trying to calm him down, an angry Damon meant for an angry everybody. "What we need to know is where she is, Elena would you be ok with giving a little blood. Just a drop is needed, really." Bonnie said the grimoire now in front of her. Elena looked to Stefan and could see how he was in complete turmoil, "I'll do it."

Damon objected, "No, Elena don't you see? She's finally gone." She ignored him, "Bonnie what will happen exactly?" Bonnie put a finger to a page, as if reading, "I cute your palm and let a few drops drip on to the Petrova family tree, your family tree. With your blood, we can track down where they have taken Katherine." Damon threw back his chair, "This is insane! Stefan she taunted us for over a century! She's pure evil!" Stefan stood, "She's different! She's better now, I promise! Just please, please help me. Help me find her. I love her Damon, I really do."

"I'm sorry, I just can't. She's hurt us all too much." He stood away from the table, leaving the room. Stefan sat his face in his hands, "I'm guessing you're not going to help." He said to Elena. "No, I'll help you; just don't make me regret it." She stood then, walking over to Bonnie who had already laid out the family tree, where she could see her name. "Once you're born, your name appears on here. Now I'm going to slice your hand because you have Katherine's blood in your veins. Bonnie placed an old and dull dagger into Elena's palm as she closed her fingers around it, into a fist. She made sure her hand was hanging over the old yellowed and worn paper. Bonnie then tugged hard on the dagger, pulling it out of her grip as the blood poured lightly onto the page.

She handed Elena a towel and closed her eyes, starting to mumble. Stefan and Elena watched as her blood traveled over Katherine's name and started to glow a bright red. They watched in complete and utter silence. Bonnie then took out a map, placing it beside the family tree as the blood moved from one page to the next. It stopped somewhere in Romania. Bonnie opened her eyes and read, "Transylvania, Romania. Guess you're going on a field trip." Stefan looked at Elena, "Thank you." She nodded her head before leaving the room.

She found Damon in his old bedroom, he was sitting on his bed, reading book. Elena sat down beside him. He set the book down, leaning in to kiss her, noticing the pink line across her palm where moments before was gashed open with blood dripping out of it. "Did it hurt?" his finger ran over the scar. "Damon, have you forgotten, I'm a vampire now." He kissed the cut, "I just love you so much. I don't want to put you in danger." She sat up, "But I need to do this Damon. As much as I hate to say it, she's family." He sighed, "Fine, but if something goes wrong" She cut him off, "It won't." He held her close, "You're going to be the death of me." He said, kissing her hair and holding her close.


	24. Chapter 24

Elena woke up in their own bed, in their own house. She sat up to see her reflection in the mirror over their dresser, her hair was classic bed head and she was still in her clothes from last night. She stood, kicking off her shoes when she noticed a little note taped to the mirror. She walked over to see it was from Damon, 'If I haven't returned, I am still at the boarding house xo-Damon.' Last night came back to her; they were going to go save Katherine in Romania. It was easier said than done.

She peeled off her clothes and got a quick bath, letting the soapy water cleanse her skin. Walking back into the bedroom, she pulled on a grey sweatshirt and skinny jeans, slipping into her black converse, she headed out the door. Once at the boarding house, Elena found Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon sitting around the dining room table, looking like they had pulled an all-nighter. Damon sat; looking disheveled with his hair looking like he ran his fingers through it a hundred times. They all had a mug in front of them of what smelled like coffee and blood.

She sat down beside Damon as he pushed his cup of blood towards her, which she sipped from appreciatively. "So we leave tonight." Damon said. Stefan nodded his head. Damon stood, "Then I need some sleep, we'll meet you at the airport." He walked to the front door with Elena in tow.

Once they had gotten home, Damon flopped down on their bed, "Not that we necessarily need sleep, but I'm exhausted." She crawled up to him, cuddling into his side, "It's ok, you were up all night." He opened an eye, "But sleeping can wait, who knows how long it'll be before we're alone again." He nibbled on her neck, quickly throwing the comforter over their heads.

…

Elena was woken by a sweet kiss on each of her eyelids before his lips were on hers. He was hovering over her as she peeked open one eye before wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto her. Her eyes, still closed, she grinned when Damon said, "We have to meet up with Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan." "They can wait." Her nails trailed down to his nether regions, "Besides, since when are you the responsible one? That role is usually the other way around." "Since you've become my evil, sexy, beautiful minx of a wife." She smiled as she begun to suck on his neck. "Oh, you're evil. Fine, five minutes." "Oh baby, I don't even need that much time to get you all worked up."

_**5 minutes later…**_

Damon leaned back against the pillow, out of breath. "Told you." She stood then, untangling herself from his greedy hands. To tease him a little more, she swayed her hips as she moved towards the other bathroom in the guest room to use the shower. He growled as he heard her giggle down the hallway. It took all of him not to drag her back to bed and finish what they had nearly started. He felt himself start to grow stiff; he needed to stop having these thoughts or he would be in trouble. He stood, heading for the bath tub, making sure to turn it on ice cold.

Elena wrapped a towel around her as she rung her hair out over the sink and returned to the bedroom to find Damon already dressed, with two duffel bags beside him. He lounged carelessly against the headboard of the bed as he watched her cross the room and drop her towel. He bit his lip; she had so many curves for a girl so skinny. She slowly dragged out the process of getting dressed, "Why didn't you join me, I was a little disappointed." She said a pout on her face. "Because, you and I both know if I had, you wouldn't have been leaving that shower in five minutes." She walked up to him, clothed in a black lace bra and panty set, pressing herself against his chest, "Too bad, you see because I had plans for you." Her finger trailed down to his belt and then pulled away, continuing to get dressed. "Tease." He mumbled as she smiled at him from the mirror, "And don't you forget it." He shook his head, hoisting both bags over his shoulder, slapping her ass on his way out the door.

….

"It's about time." Caroline said as Damon and Elena met them at the gate. "How long have you been waiting?" Elena asked, feeling a little guilty. "Not long." Stefan answered briskly handing them their tickets. They started to walk to the plane as Caroline grabbed Elena's arm, walking beside her, "Spill. How was your honey moon, I want to know everything, smut and all." Elena rolled her eyes, knowing Damon could hear. He grinned as he walked beside Stefan and Bonnie.

Once on the plane, Bonnie and Stefan sat together, talking over their plan to get Katherine back as Caroline sat beside Elena who sat beside Damon. Elena nudged Damon as she motioned to the back of the plane towards the bathrooms. Damon smiled, standing up and excusing himself to go compel a flight attendant for a whole bottle of brandy. Elena stood up about five minutes later saying she was going to the bathroom when Caroline said, "Elena, have fun fucking Damon in the bathroom. Let me know how challenging it is in such a small space." Caroline winked at her before picking her book up and starting to read.

Elena walked to the back, finding Damon leaning against the wall, a cup of brandy in his hand. She giggled, shaking her head. "What? I would never waist a chance to get liquor." He swigged the rest of the alcohol and set it on a flight attendant's cart. He then leaned in, cupping her face with his hands, placing a longing kiss to her awaiting lips. She pushed him into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. "Eager are we?" he teased. "Shut up." She kissed him as he fumbled with the buttons of her jeans, "Fucking buttons, why must you be so fucking difficult." "Who's eager now?" He smirked, "Keep it up and these pants will be ripped off of your body." Finally the buttons came undone as he slid them down her legs as she started on his. He lifted her up onto the sink and kissed her before trailing kisses down to her collar bone, sucking on her neck.

Her fingers intertwined in his hair as he took hold of her hips, thrusting himself inside her. She let out a gasp as he worked his thrusts in and out of her. She moaned as he briefly stifled it, knowing she would be mortified if someone heard them. Her nails dug through his shirt, ripping holes through the fabric and into his shoulder blades. "Hey! That was John Vervatos." "You'll get over it." He continued to pump into her as their climaxes were on the edge. As Damon thrust inside of her once more before swallowing both of their moans and groans in a searing kiss before stepping away, allowing her to hop off of the counter.

They pulled up their pants as Damon said, "Pleasure doing business with you." She slapped him, "What are you going to do about those holes in your shirt?" he shrugged, kissing her before opening the door and waiting for her to walk in front of him. She looked in the mirror, her hair was a mess as she attempted to smooth it down and fix her clothes. As they returned to their seats, Caroline didn't even have to look up to know Elena would have sex hair and Damon would be grinning as she smiled, shaking her head. "Did you have fun?"


	25. Chapter 25

As they landed Damon kissed Elena's forehead, waking her from her sleep as he stood, taking her hand. They walked off the plan as they waited for everyone else. "So I guess we'll go to our hotel first." Stefan said, he seemed a bit short on temper, seemingly for a good reason though. They caught a cab, heading for a hotel on the outskirts of Transylvania. Once they had reached the hotel, they headed into the lobby, everyone getting their key to their rooms. Damon and Elena were in one, Caroline and Bonnie took the other one, and Stefan took the last one all in the range of the same hallway. They decided to meet up in an hour and discuss what would be happening shortly.

They took the elevator up as they watched the floor number get higher and higher until it reached level eight. They stepped out, parting ways as Damon reached their door, juggling two bags and the key. "Here let me help." Elena said, unlocking the door and stepping to the side for Damon to set the duffel bags down on the floor. He took the opportunity to lie down and let out a big sigh once he made contact with a decently soft mattress. She lied down beside him, placing her hand on his stomach and snuggling into the crook of his body frame.

"I love you." She said as she softly stroked his abs through his shirt. He sighed once more in contempt, "I love you too." They lied in complete and udder quiet until they heard a knock at the door as Elena shouted, "Come in!" Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline waltzed in as Caroline sat in an arm chair and Bonnie took a seat at the small table as did Stefan. Elena sat up, leaning into Damon as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his chin in her hair. "So what's the plan?" Damon asked. "Well," Bonnie began as she flipped through some papers, "In order to find out exactly where she is, we're going to have to take some more blood from Elena." She looked to Elena as she stood, walking over to Bonnie. Bonnie pulled out the family tree once more and a map of Transylvania.

Elena held out her hand, palm up as Bonnie placed the blade in her hand and waited for her to close her fingers around it, pulling it out, slicing through her skin and making a few drops of blood onto the page before the cut sewed itself shut and all that was left was a faint pink line. Everyone watched, especially Damon as Bonnie began the spell which made the blood move once more onto Katherine's name and then over onto the map. The blood stopped on a road not far from the hotel. "When do we leave?" Elena asked, just wanting to get this all done and over with, but nothing ever went that way.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn." Stefan said, already half way out of the door. Bonnie and Caroline shuffled after him as the door swung shut Elena collapsed back onto the bed and sighed. "It's only a matter of time before the shit hits that fan and everything gets fucked up." She mumbled as she turned over onto her stomach, her face in a pillow. Damon climbed onto the bed beside her, kissing her neck, "Now I can't have my girl unhappy, let's turn that frown upside down." He nibbled on her ear lobe as he begun to tickle her, pinning her underneath him.

…

Damon woke to a swift knock at the door as he groaned. He sat up, looking out the window to find it still pitch black outside and Elena soundly asleep beside him. He heard the knock once more as he stood up, raking a hand through his hair and walking over to the door. He opened it to find Blondie on the other side, expecting Stefan, Damon was taken aback for a moment before she said, "Get dressed and whatever. Meet us in the lobby." Damon nodded his head, rubbing his eyes and shutting the door once she walked away. He pushed the hair out of her face as he placed a tender kiss to her perfect lips, how badly he wanted to just crawl back into bed and hold her in his arms. She rolled over mumbling something incoherent before he placed another kiss to her neck and knowing she wasn't going to get up unless he did something drastic, he hovered over her, kissing down her stomach, knowing she was awake he kissed her hipbone before trailing back up to her lips. She pouted as he chuckled, "If we get through today alive, I will pleasure you till oblivion." She smiled, climbing out from under him and heading over to the mini fridge which they had stocked with blood bags, they needed to be ready for anything, which meant they had to be fully energized and have their strengths at their highest capacity.

She tossed a bag to Damon as they quenched their mild hunger in quiet. After they both polished off two blood bags, they started getting ready to leave. They tossed each other clothes as they dress for the forthcoming events. Elena touched the ring around her neck as she felt Damon's eyes on her, "You know that you don't have to do this." She looked up and into his eyes, "Yes I do, like I said before, she's my only real family left. I can't take that for granted." He nodded, grabbing her hand as they walked out the door and into what would soon seem to be complete and udder hell.


	26. Chapter 26

They met in the lobby as they headed out to an SUV, one that Stefan had rented as they sat in the car figuring out which way would be the best way to get to the building that whoever it was has Katherine. Elena sat on Damon's lap considering that there was only so much room as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, "No matter what happens today, I want you to know that I love you." He kissed her temple as she covered his hand which was resting on her thigh with her own. "I know you love me, as I love you, but nothing is going to happen to anyone." Caroline looked over at them from the opposite side of the car as Bonnie began to talk while Stefan drove, "There's a back entrance in which we'll approach with caution. Once we get there, there's a grate leading to a tunnel underneath the building." They idled to the curb a block away from the building as they walked in quiet, no one knowing what they were about to get into.

….

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to help you down, you'll break your neck if you attempt to get down here by yourself." Damon said to Bonnie, he was aggravated that she still, after all this time didn't trust him. Caroline and Elena were already down in the tunnel, being able to climb down into the darkness with no problem from their vampire abilities. "Fine." Bonnie ground out as she stepped into Damon's hands as he lowered her to the dirt floor. Stefan climbed down after her, closing the grate over the opening as the sunlight disappeared and it was pitch black down there. Everyone except Bonnie were able to see as Bonnie took Stefan's arm as they started to walk down the what seemed to be an ancient stone tunnel from god knows how long ago.

They reached a trap door in the ceiling as Damon pulled himself up, telling them that the coast was clear. He helped pull Caroline and Elena up as Bonnie rolled her eyes, before gripping his hand and allowing him to hoist her up onto the old wood panels. "Which way?" Caroline said looking both ways down the hallways that seemed to never end. "We're going to have to split up." Stefan said. "What? No way!" Damon whispered, "I'm not leaving Elena." Stefan sighed, "Bonnie and I'll go this way. Damon, Caroline, and Elena will go the opposite way. Everyone nodded their head as they separated into their groups and began to head down the hallways.

They were walking for a while; Damon was ahead with Caroline arguing about which way to go, when Elena felt a grip on her arm, tugging her in the opposite direction and a hand clamped down over her mouth before she could shout. She bit the hand but it didn't budge as she was pulled into a room and the door slammed shut. "Elena!" Caroline shouted as she heard them run down the hallway, tugging on the door to the room she was now entrapped in. "Hello my Lovely." Came a British accent. "Klaus." Elena breathed, "Correct, you are." The lights flickered on and there stood Klaus. "You've certainly changed since the last time I have seen you." He cocked his head to the side.

"What do you want?" Elena spit out, furious at her captor. He smiled, walking over to her as she pressed her back into the wall as he stroked her hair, "Why, I just want to have some fun." "Elena!" Damon shouted from the opposite side of the door. "Tsk, Tsk." Klaus said. "Where's Katherine?" Elena ground out. "Feisty are we? I don't think we've gotten far enough in this game for me to reveal her whereabouts. Now, I see you are no longer a human which means you are of no use to me." Elena was furious, she was angry enough to spit fire. She turned away from him, "Now, Now. If you want your precious husband to survive this night, I think you ought to be a bit nicer to me, don't you think?"

It was silent on the other end of the door as Elena thought of a million terrible things that could have happened to all of her friends. "Now are you going to cooperate or shall I find out how Damon is doing?" "Fine, but no one gets hurt." "Why, I'd never want to hurt anyone tonight, in fact I would like to make sure everyone was left unscathed as long as they don't get in my way. You see, all of you are just collateral damage to what I'm after." "And what is that?" Klaus looked down at her and smirked, "To make sure Katerina suffers." "What did she do? Surely you can't still be angry about her running from you all those years ago." "Well my lovely, you see I can hold quite a grudge on about pretty much anything." He walked over to the door leading into a different room, "Come, you do want to see your friends again, yes?"

Elena moved over to the door, "Ladies first." She took a step into the room as she felt Klaus push her through the rest of the way and said, "Have fun my lovelies." He shut the door as she raced foreword trying to tug open the door, but she burned her hand on the knob. "It's not going to work, he has a witch on his side." Elena spun around, "Katherine?" Katherine was slumped in the corner, her face burned and dried blood all over her clothes. "What did they do to you?" Elena asked, afraid for her. "Since when do you care?" "Since you're the last piece of family I've got left." "Aww, how sweet." Elena clenched her jaw, "Look, if you're going to be a bitch about it, I guess we all risked our lives for nothing then, including Stefan." Katherine's eyes widened at his name and then went back to their normal minx slits, "Of course he's here, he loves me. Poor guy, his love will get him killed."

"Don't act like you don't care. You love him just as much as he loves you. You know what? I bet you care about every single one of us. You pretend to not care because you're afraid you'll get hurt. Hell, you're afraid of love!" Katherine's voice was scratchy as she screamed, "Fuck you!" Elena chuckled, "I'm right aren't I?" "Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about me!" "Oh, but I do." Katherine cowered in the corner, tears streaking down her mascara stained cheeks. "You're my great, great, great grandmother. You're a strong, smart, outstanding woman when you want to be. So be that person, not for me, but for Stefan." Katherine looked up at Elena then, "Ok." Elena helped her up, "Now wipe your face and let's get the hell out of here."

She looked around the room and noticed a loose panel in the ceiling, "Give me a boost." Elena stepped up into Katherine's hand and with a flick of the wrist, Elena sprung from her hand, grabbing onto the ledge of the heating ducts, pulling herself up. She reached down as Katherine jumped for her hand as Elena helped pull her up as well. The vent was small as they crawled through slowly, trying to keep quiet. They were passing a vent when they heard two voices. They peeked through the vent to see Klaus and one of his hybrid minions, "Who do we have in the other room again?" Klaus asked, looking through a pile of papers. "The blonde one and the man who calls himself Damon Salvatore." Elena started to panic, they had Damon!

"Have you seen Stefan Salvatore and that little witch Bonnie?" "No sir." "Keep an eye out. Go check on the Petrovas would you?" The hybrid nodded his head before leaving the room. Klaus sat down at the desk, sighing. Elena moved on with Katherine behind her. They moved a bit faster for a while before coming to another vent. They looked into the room to see Damon and Caroline chained to opposing walls, their heads bowed. Elena kicked open the vent, catching it before it could clatter to the ground and draw attention to them. They dropped to the ground with silent grace as Elena rushed over to Damon and Katherine moved over to Caroline. Elena broke the wrist clasps to find Damon was sweating and that there was blood all over him, but it wasn't his. Damon groaned as he slid to the ground before Elena ran over to Caroline.

She was still knocked out, her once beautiful blonde hair now matted with blood. Elena looked to Katherine who was already breaking the cuffs on Caroline's wrists, "Where's the blood coming from?" Katherine's hands were stained red from blood, "Her wrists looked like they were slit with a vervain soaked dagger, so it's not healing very quickly. She was also smacked over the head but that has healed." Katherine swung the blonde over onto her shoulder. Elena asked, "What are you doing?" Katherine spoke, "We need to keep moving. We need to find Stefan and Bonnie before they do."

Elena turned to help Damon but he was already standing as he grabbed her hand, holding it tight and squeezing it three times. Elena smiled, "I love you too." They headed out into the hallway when they heard, "The Petrovas have escaped!" Klaus' voice boomed down the hall, "They couldn't have gotten very far! Find them and when you do, I'll be sure to drag out their deaths!" That's when they began to run…


	27. Chapter 27

They began to run as fast as they could when they ran smack into Stefan and Bonnie. "Bonnie?" Elena whispered. "Stefan?" Katherine said. Bonnie noticed Caroline's still body and said, "What happened to Caroline?" "She's fine. We got to keep going if we don't want to die today." Katherine said, grabbing Stefan's hand and started walking at a fast pace. Elena walked beside Bonnie, "I'll tell you later." Bonnie nodded, "Why can't we just speed out of here with your vampire abilities?" "That's because I have a witch who happened to put a spell on this building which doesn't allow you to use your strengths. The only thing you can do is how you say it, vamp out." They all spun around, "Klaus." Damon ground out. "Fuck my life." Katherine whined. Klaus chuckled, "Make sure to have them meet me in the basement, would you?" They felt arms grab them, pushing them forward.

They followed instructions considering they could do nothing. Bonnie had an idea that she kept to herself. They reached the basement as they were shoved into the room and the door slammed shut behind them. In front of them stood Klaus, a witch, and a human. Elena knew what Klaus was going to do from the way he was looking at her. Bonnie could feel another witch in the room. If she could just defeat her, her spells would wear off. "Now Elena, I know that you just happen to be a new vampire, turned by no other than Damon. Let's see if you are as strong as everyone thinks you to be. Let's find out if you can deny human blood as easily as someone as old as me." Klaus spoke, vile in his voice.

Elena took a deep breath, hoping to god that she could resist. Klaus pulled the poor innocent girl's wrist up to his mouth and bit down. His eyes turned red and veiny as Elena felt her fangs poke out of her gums and the pang of hunger. She heard Damon in her ear, "Fight it babe, I know you can." He kissed her hair. "I find this quite entertaining. It's funny how Elena went from Stefan to Damon in a blink. Oh by the way, congrats if I may, I heard about the wedding. It's a shame I wasn't invited." Klaus said. Elena's eyes followed the blood that was dripping down the girls arm as she licked her lips before realizing what she was doing and turned away, staring at a corner and let out a breath.

"What's wrong Elena, can't handle it? It's ok, let the monster within you come out to play." Elena was furious as she whipped around for everyone to see her blood red eyes, veiny face, and fangs. "Fuck off!" Klaus' eyes twinkled, "Just admit it to yourself, you want to give in. You want to know what she tastes like." "Shut up!" Damon shouted, rushing over to Elena's side to catch her before she fell to the ground crying, "You can fight this." He whispered in her ear. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to be a monster Damon." He shushed her, "You're not going to hurt anyone."

Bonnie stepped up then, "Hello Klaus." Klaus turned his attention to her, "Why hello Bonnie." Bonnie looked to the witch, "How did you find a witch?" Klaus looked amused, "This is Crystal, and she owes me for saving her life." Crystal spoke in a monotone while glaring at Bonnie, "I have a debt to pay." "How convenient. Let's see Crystal, do you think you can fight a Bennett?" Crystal's eyes widened for a moment, "I think I can handle myself." "You didn't know I was a Bennett did you?" Crystal looked to Klaus, "It doesn't matter who you are, I can take you." Bonnie smirked, "Ok, let's see how strong you are." Bonnie flung her arms out as Crystal stumbled a bit before flicking her wrists and creating a whirlwind. Bonnie giggled, "Is that all you've got?"

Meanwhile Damon was holding Elena as he watched the fight between the two witches. Katherine stared along with Stefan in astonishment at Bonnie's cockiness. Katherine had set Caroline down who was holding her head, her wrists fully healed except for a thin pink line on each arm. Klaus watched the fight, being entertained for the moment with the human girl compelled to stand still beside him. Elena looked at the girl, hunger rippling through her. Elena stood as if in a trance, walking over to the girl. Damon followed her, putting himself between the girl and Elena. "Move Damon, let me have just a taste." "No Elena." Bonnie was knocking Crystal over at that point, her nose bleeding.

Stefan ran over to her, shaking her attempting to snap her out of her trance. Bonnie spoke a few more words as power shot out of her fingertips. Everyone stopped to stare as the power hit Crystal in seconds. Bonnie staggered a bit as Stefan steadied her, "Are you ok?" Bonnie waved him off, "I'm fine." There was a slow clap from Klaus as everyone stared at him. "Congratulations, you killed my witch. The problem is that she was a Bennett as well." Bonnie shook her head, "No she wasn't, I would've known." Klaus shrugged, "Well I'll be seeing you soon." Damon realized that he had his abilities back as he looked to Stefan who nodded his head before they inched closer and closer to him.

Klaus turned on his heel, running from the room as they raced after him, Katherine and Caroline following. Bonnie stumbled out into the hall, which left Elena and the human girl by their selves. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" "I don't want to." The girl let out a sigh of relief. They must have killed Klaus because the girl said, "Well, I'm going to go now." She started to walk away as Elena said, "Wait." The girl turned around, "Yeah?" "What's your name?" Elena asked as she walked towards her. "Kelsie." "Well Kelsie, I am so sorry." "Why?" Kelsie asked, confused. "It's just, I am so hungry." Kelsie's eyes widened as she turned to run but Elena caught her arm, pulling her back and saying I am so sorry." Kelsie let out an ear splitting scream before Elena plunged her teeth into her neck…


	28. Chapter 28

Damon had heard a scream as he ran back to the basement to find Elena drinking from the human girl Kelsie. "Elena!" He shouted afraid of what this would do to her. She looked up, dropping the limp body, tears springing from her eyes, "I am so sorry." She flashed out of the room in seconds. It was raining outside as Elena ran, ran away from everyone and everything. Why did she just kill that poor girl? She was a monster! Elena hated herself for it as she heard Damon running behind her. "Elena!" She spun around, "Go away! This is my entire fault! Can't you see? If I wasn't so greedy with you and the chance of being with you forever, we wouldn't be in this mess. Klaus would have killed me and it would have been all over! But because I fucked up, everyone I ever loved is going to have to pay for this. I'm so fucking selfish Damon. I killed that poor girl in there, what if that happens again? I can't deal with that! I'd rather die than feel this way. I don't want to be a monster, I can't be, it's not in me." She began to sob as Damon looked at her in astonishment.

"You don't think I feel that way? Do you have any idea how many people I've killed? Innocent bystanders, I took it out on them because of rage. I hate what I am and if I had the choice of dying today, I would take off this fucking ring and stand in the fucking sun and burn to ashes, because this pain is unbearable. But I can't die, not on you. I love you Elena and I'll help you get through this, I promise. I hope that's enough, because I can't stand to see you this way, upset and crying. My heart breaks every time I see a tear escape your eyes and roll down your cheeks." He was walking towards her as he continued, "Elena, you're my world, and without you I am nothing! Absolutely nothing. Remember those vows? Forever and Always? I meant them and no matter if I die tomorrow I'll know I gave you my all, that I loved you so much that it hurt. You're not selfish, you are anything but. You are selfless and caring and just completely and utterly amazing. You make me a better person and I'm going to do the same for you Elena, you're not going to go through this alone."

Elena looked up at him through blurry eyes and smiled as he moved in closer and kissed her, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling away for breath as Elena rested her forehead against his. "I love you Damon Salvatore." "And I love you Elena Salvatore."

They walked back to find everyone being quiet. Stefan was holding a passed out Bonnie in his arms. "What happened?" Elena asked. "She's dying." Katherine spoke up somberly. "What?" Katherine honestly looked sad, "When a witch kills a family member, they die as well." "But Bonnie said she wasn't a Bennett." Katherine nodded her head, "She was a distant cousin who had just found out she was a witch." Bonnie was sweating and coughing as they walked back to the SUV in silence. Elena clung to Damon's hand, fighting back the tears. "How long does she have?" Damon asked, concerned. "A day." Elena panicked, "Can't she become a vampire? I can turn her."

Katherine shook her head, "Her body will reject the blood. Besides, do you think she would want to be a vampire?" Elena knew she was right, she just wished that there was another way. They drove back to the hotel as everyone went to their own rooms. Elena sat on their bed while Damon had gotten a shower and curled up beside him. He rubbed her arm and kissed her, "I know you feel awful now, but if it's any consolation, you looked so hot today when you vamped out today." She smiled a bit, stroking his chest, "Haha, very funny." "It's true! Besides, I just wanted to see that gorgeous smile I miss oh so much."

"Then we should go back to the cabin." He smiled before pulling her under the covers and wrapping an arm around her waist, "I'm sorry about Bonnie, I wish I could do something, anything to keep her alive, but I don't know how to." Elena turned over to look at him, "I love you." "I love you too." She kissed him before standing up, "I'm going to go check on Bonnie." "Do you want me to go with you?" "No, get some sleep. I'll be back before you know it."

She stepped out into the hallway and across the hall to Caroline and Bonnie's room, knocking on the door softly before letting herself in to find Caroline sitting in a chair next to the one bed and Bonnie asleep. "How is she?" "Well if you consider the fact that she's dying, not good." Before Elena could say anything, Caroline continued, "I'm sorry, it's just, it's Bonnie, you know?" Elena nodded her head, "Yeah." She moved over to sit at the bottom of the bed. Bonnie looked skinnier and she was sweating as she tossed and turned in her sleep. "Katherine said that she wasn't going to wake up again, that she was going to sleep for the rest of the time." Caroline said as Bonnie began to cry out in pain, "Caroline?" Elena asked. "She's been doing this for a while." "She's in a lot of pain, isn't she?" "I think so." "Do you think we need to let her suffer?" Caroline looked to meet Elena's eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just let her go. It's not fair to let her go through this pain just because we wanted to be selfish by keeping her here as long as we could." Caroline's eyes widened, "You mean kill her?" Elena nodded, tears streaming down her face, "I think it's the right thing to do." Caroline nodded, wiping her eyes, "You're right." "I'll go get Katherine." Elena stood, leaving the room to head down two doors to Katherine and Stefan's room. She knocked on the door to have Stefan answer it, letting her into the room. Katherine sat up in bed. "Katherine, do you think it'd be best if we just let Bonnie go?" "You mean kill her so she no longer goes through the suffering and the pain?" Stefan's eyes widened as Elena nodded her head, "Yes." Katherine stood, "It would be the best thing for her, yes." "So you'll do it?" "If that's what you want." "Yes." "Ok than."

She headed out the door with Elena and Stefan on her heels. Damon was already in the room as Caroline began to cry. Elena walked over to Bonnie, gripping her hand, "Thank you so much, for everything. You were a great witch and an even better friend. I hope you find peace with your Grams." After everyone spoke a few words, Katherine spoke, "I'd authorize you to look away." Directing it at Caroline and Elena. Elena gripped Caroline's hand as she refused to look away as Katherine moved over to the bed and over to Bonnie's sleeping body. Katherine smoothed the hair on Bonnie's forehead as she gingerly shoved her hand into Bonnie's chest, squeezing her heart.

They all watched as Bonnie's chest failed to rise again as Caroline broke down into another fit of crying. Elena felt nothing as she thanked Katherine and walked back to her room with Damon behind her. She felt hollow, like she truly had turned it all off, the pain, the sorrow, the remorse. She knew she hadn't turned off her humanity, but she was more than tempted to. She didn't cry as Damon held her in his arms as she stared off into space, feeling absolutely nothing.


	29. Chapter 29

Elena woke feeling nothing, not even love from Damon's touch. She felt like an empty body. Damon wasn't taking a liking to this new Elena, she stared off into space a lot and she ignored his touch. Right now she was in the shower and as she came out Damon watched as she got dressed, "Elena." She looked at him through the mirror as she brushed her hair, "Yeah?" "What's wrong with you? You've been acting differently the past two days like you don't have any emotions anymore. I realize that one of your best friends just died, but you don't even react when I touch you."

She turned around and looked at him, "I'm sorry, it's just…I don't know." She walked over to the bed, crawling into his lap, "But I do know that I love you." She placed a kiss to his lips. "There she is, I thought I had lost her for a moment there." Elena smiled, snuggling into his chest. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked as he stroked her hair. "Yes and no. No because Bonnie's death will be official and yes because I miss our home. Damon, it's finally over, we won." He smiled weakly, "I told you we would. Together, we're unstoppable."

Elena giggled, "That is true." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Elena shouted. The door opened to Katherine and Caroline. "Where's Stefan?" Elena asked. "He's setting arrangements to get Bonnie's body back to Mystic Falls." Katherine said, staring at the wall. It had gotten really quiet as Caroline said, "Well, I'm going to go pack up my suitcase." "I'll go with you." Katherine said as they walked out the door together. "Well, Katherine sure has changed." Damon said. "Just like Stefan said." Elena told him as she stood, walking over to their suitcases in the corner of the room.

She started placing things into the bags before zipping them shut. Damon watched as she sighed and stood, walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, sticking his hands underneath her shirt and tracing circles around her bellybutton. He kissed from her ear to her shoulder as he slowly pulled the shirt over her head. "Why don't we take our minds off of the future and just enjoy the here and now of us. Let me love you, Elena." She sighed as his fingers roamed her flat abdomen and leaned back into his chest. "We both need this." He said as he carried her over to the bed, placing her flat on her back as his kisses flowed down her arms.

She pulled his shirt over his head as his tongue flicked over her collarbone. He pulled down her pants, inch by agonizing inch down her luscious olive toned legs. "God you're beautiful." He whispered as she unzipped his jeans. As Damon entered her, it was more out of need than lust. They rode out their orgasms together, completely morphed into one.

…

"Are you guys ready?" Caroline asked on the opposite side of the door, Damon looking up and then back to Elena who was under him. "I'm going to take that as a no. It's ok we'll take a lap around the hotel, but you guys better be ready in ten." Caroline spoke once more before leaving the hallway. Damon looked down at her and smiled, "I guess fun times over." Elena smirked, "We still have ten minutes, and you already know what I'm capable of in five." Damon kissed her once more, as she pulled the covers over their heads.

After a second round of love making, Elena flashed around the room, throwing her hairbrush and curling iron in her bag. Damon walked out of the bathroom, his arms full of the hotel's towels and mini soaps and shampoos. "What the hell are you doing?" Elena asked, giggling. "It's free right?" He said as he threw the things into his bag. Elena giggled, "You're ridiculous." "What, free towels." "They're white, wouldn't they ruin your image of black towels?" he shrugged, "They can be a wedding present for whenever baby bro works up the balls to ask Katherine." Elena smiled as she heard Caroline on the opposite side, "If you're not out in two minutes, I'm coming in there. I don't care if you guys are having hot and steamy sex, I've done it once and I'll do it again."

Elena rolled her eyes and looked to Damon, "Time to face reality." They stepped out into the hallway and headed down to the lobby to meet Stefan at the door. "Ready to go?" Stefan asked as Katherine latched onto his hand. "It's a shame we weren't here on vacation." Caroline mumbled as they headed out to the SUV, heading to the airport.

For the rest of the time that it had taken for them to return home, they were all somber and quiet. Nothing really being thought of, except for the following day. Tomorrow they would all have to face the ugly truth of Bonnie's death as they repaid their respects. After they had all returned safely to their homes, Elena lied on their bed, staring up at the ceiling. Damon walked in with a bottle of vodka as he lied down beside her, taking a long awaited and needed swig. "Care to share?" Elena asked, she was far too sober for this bullshit of what tomorrow would bring.

He passed it to her as she tilted to bottle back as the satisfying alcohol hit the back of her throat. Damon folded his arms behind his head and began to hum a form of a lullaby his mother use to sing to him. Elena leaned back into his arms, leaving the forgotten bottle on the nightstand. He raked his fingers through her hair as he hummed her to sleep…


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Elena slipped out from underneath Damon's arm and tip toed into the bathroom, getting a quick bath before heading back into their bedroom to step into her black dress, the same one from Jenna's funeral. Damon was buttoning up a white dress shirt when she asked, "Can you zip me up?" He nodded his head as he reached for the zipper at the small of her back, tugging on it upwards, covering up her back.

She mumbled a thank-you before sitting down on the bed. Damon finished tying his tie and looked through the mirror at Elena; she was playing with the clamp on her clutch as he sat down beside her, placing a hand on her knee. She jumped slightly at his touch, but didn't look up as he asked, "Are you ok?" she wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "I'm fine." She stood, stepping away from his touch. He let his hand drop to his side as he said, "No you're not. It's ok to be upset, just don't push me away."

She spun around, "I'm fine." She spat through clenched teeth. His eyes widened at her temper as she began to cry, "It's just, it's my fault everyone is missing out on the best years of their lives. I was just too damn stubborn and selfish to let you and Stefan go. But I couldn't and now my best friend's dead, all because of my actions." Damon took her in his arms. She muffled into his shirt, "I'm so sorry."

He pulled away, holding her at arm's length, "You have nothing to apologize for." He kissed her hair, "Let's go. The faster we get there, the faster it'll all be over." He gripped her hand, walking her to the car.

….

When they reached the cemetery, everyone was already there as they all stood around the gorgeous mahogany casket, all adorn in black. They watched as Bonnie's coffin was lowered into the ground and covered as tears hit the dirt, even from Katherine and Stefan. Elena hugged Caroline as she wiped away a tear from the blonde's beautiful face and said, "Things are going to get better, I promise." Caroline nodded her head as Elena said goodbye, before walking back over to Damon.

…

When they had gotten back form the funeral, they went up to their room, undressing and getting into bed. As Damon held her close, he kissed Elena's lips and whispered, "Things **will** get better." They soon after drifted to sleep, their broken hearts slowly mending back together…

…..

AN: Sorry this took so long to update my computer has a virus and I had to use my brother's computer to upload. Thanks for sticking with me all the way through. Sadly this is the end unless you guys think I should continue it. Please check out other fics, and remember…every single one of you are amazing!

Stay beautiful, Marissa


End file.
